


Beyond the Stars

by MuseOfTheNight



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseOfTheNight/pseuds/MuseOfTheNight
Summary: An AU where Spock doesn't belong to the Starfleet





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work ever, so please be nice :) also, english isn't my first language and I don't have a beta, so all grammar mistakes are my own. Please feel free to warn me if you spot any of them. I'll try to keep adding tags as the story goes and I make no profit out of it. Star Trek and any other character that may appear on this work doesn't belong to me - I'm just having fun with them ;p If you had the patience to read all this thank you very much and I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I did writing it.

      They were late.

      The Enterprise should have left the space dock half an hour ago. But here they were, the crew of the newest ship on the Starfleet, waiting for their Captain decide to show up.

      The boarding had begun about three hours ago; all systems had been checked by now, and the Captain was expected to be on the bridge before everyone else, but his shuttle only carried the highest officers and an empty seat. Dr. Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer, just shrugged it off and assumed the Captain would arrive by last. However, the Starfleet command had already given them permission to leave and no sign of him.

      McCoy took a look around. Communication Officer Uhura was about to send a message to Starfleet Headquarters asking the whereabouts of their Captain when the doors of the turbolift suddenly opened.

      - Captain on the bridge – announced the Main Navigation’s Officer, a young russian owner of a heavy accent.

      McCoy stood and glared at their Captain. Until three days ago, the doctor had never seen James T. Kirk and after meeting him for the very first time, he regretted his decision to enlist to the USS Enterprise. Kirk was a genius by academic's standards, but an asshole as a person. Reckless, often too honest to the point of discomfort and with a history of breaking rules, McCoy guessed he would be lucky to survive more than two days in space with Kirk as his Captain.

      McCoy waited until Kirk was seated in the captain's chair to approach him. Truthfully, the doctor was expecting more pomp and circumstance, given Kirk's reputation of being a show off, but the blonde man just dropped his weight in the chair and started to press buttons to check their functioning.

       - Captain – said McCoy out loud. Half the bridge was staring not so subtly at them and McCoy put some extra effort to not sound so pissed – Chief Medical Officer McCoy. We are thirty minutes late. Care to explain why?

      Kirk's blue eyes rose to glare at him. The man on that chair didn't look one inch with the irresponsible young man that McCoy met days ago; his posture was somehow tense and there was determination on his cold eyes. McCoy wasn't sure if that was good or not.

      - I had a last hour problem to solve, but that is settled now, Dr. McCoy – said Kirk in a tight voice – Report back to your station now, doctor.

      It was very clearly an order, and McCoy knew better than cause trouble with this schizophrenic stranger. He retreated to the turbolift without so much as a glance to his fellows officers at the bridge. This was going to be a long journey.

                                                                                                                             ***

      - Our situation, Mister…? - Kirk trailed off, blue eyes fixed on his Helmsman.

      - Sulu, sir – answered the asian man at the pilot's seat – All decks checked and all officers on post. Engineering says we are ready to warp at your command, Captain.

      - Very well – said Kirk, spinning his chair around – Communications Officer? - he asked.

      Lieutenant Nyota Uhura turned her chair so she would have eye contact with her captain.

      - Uhura, sir – she said. She spoke with a deliberate calm, a trace Kirk knew that was related to her overqualified degree at xenolinguistics.

      - Open a wide ship channel, lieutenant Uhura – ordered him.

      - Aye, sir – agreed Uhura, turning back around and typing the right commands at her computer – Channel ready, sir.

       Kirk nodded at her and before long his voice was echoing through the entire ship.

       - Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain, James T. Kirk, officially beginning the first trip of this ship. The USS Enterprise couldn't have been equipped with a better crew. I expect you all to perform admirably in this mission and I promise to do my best in retribution. Our mission is simple: to go to Andor and secure the planet's surroundings during the Federation's conference there. We must be back in no more than two weeks. The Federation is counting on us to secure this meeting, so let's make it happen. Kirk out.

       Though the captain's intentions had been to excite his crew about their first mission, it was undeniable that they have been trusted to do no more than babysit while a bunch of politicians argued in a fancy building with the Federation's sigil on its facade.

       No one said one thing about it, though, so Kirk ended the transmission.

       - Punch it, Mr. Sulu – ordered the captain. Sulu pushed a silver lever forward.

       And nothing happened.

       Sulu could _feel_ the Captain's icy eyes glaring daggers at him. He started to check on the controls ahead of him.

       - Something wrong, Mr. Sulu?

       - One second, Captain – assured Sulu – I'll figure it out.

       - You _are_ a pilot, right? - questioned Kirk – Don't tell me you let the parking break on.

       Sulu closed his eyes briefly.

       - Disengaging the external inertial dampener – said Sulu after a moment of awkward silence.

       - So you _did_ let the parking break on – it could have been a joke, but the Captain's stern voice tone sort of killed the mood – Punch it again.

       This time, when the lever was pushed, they entered at warp.

                                                                                                             ***

         As the newest ship of Starfleet, one would expect that the Enterprise security system was better.

         “… it happen. Kirk out” the echo of the words still hadn't faded when the shuttle craft shook slightly, announcing that the ship had entered at warp. The shuttle was completely sealed and the inside temperature was over 100 degrees Fahrenheit.

         However, the unauthorized passenger was shivering from the cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kudos or comments :D You guys are awesome! Again, don't have a beta, english isn't my first language, warn me if you see any mistake. Enjoy ;)

Nyota Uhura and Leonard McCoy were the two most improbable friends of the galaxy, but it was funny how people got closer together. Uhura's roommate at the Academy, Gaila, constantly brought men to their room, which used to piss Uhura off, until the day she brought Leonard, and Uhura found him curled up on the carpet, hugging a bottle of Bourbon for dear life, cursing God for the awful life he had. Ever since, Gaila stopped bringing her dates home and Uhura befriended McCoy. Drunk or sober he was a grumpy man who was very difficult to stand, but he had grown on Uhura like a weed. They had assigned to the Enterprise together, and Uhura was most excited about going to the space with her best friend. The doctor wasn't so pleased, but again, he was always mad at something or someone, so Uhura learned to read through the different sets of his constant bad mood and discovered that, behind all that _I-am-angry-at-the-universe _behavior, McCoy was a great guy.__  


She wasn't particularly surprised when McCoy scowled at the Admiral's choice to make James Kirk their Captain, considering Kirk's background, but in an organization as big as Starfleet, she had already get used to work with people she didn't liked.  


And now she was forced to reevaluate all her previous impressions of Kirk, since he was acting like a serious Starfleet officer. Which was kinda of scary. Uhura didn't fancy the idea of having someone all that unstable as her Captain.  


However, as much as it displeased her, Uhura had to do her best performance. No one on the Enterprise would be able to tell that Uhura was less than an exemplary officer. She was repeating that on her mind like a mantra when a loud beep cut through the bridge.  


\- Urgent report from Deck Six, Captain – said Sulu – One of our shuttle crafts is malfunctioning. It overheated and… - Sulu was silent for a moment, startled – and melted the floor.  


The entire bridge held the breath – the Federation newest vessel with such a bad maiden voyage would be heard of. The Admirals would be waiting for them when they returned to Earth, ready to throw them back at the Academy with as much prestige as first year's cadets.  


\- Contact Dr. McCoy and have him evacuating the sick bay – said Kirk at last.  


\- Captain – Uhura spoke up, the image of McCoy smoking through his ears clear in her mind – Maybe we should ring the alarms and tell the crew…  


\- Get everyone out of sick bay and isolate the area. I'll take a look at that later. You got your orders – Kirk spun his chair around to glare at her.  


Uhura swallowed her objections, which left a sour taste in her mouth.  


\- Aye, Captain.  
***  


The world had abruptly been reduced to pain.  


The passenger knew he should just lie there and wait. A soft small mattress had been placed on the floor of the shuttle, a thick comforter over it. There was a bag with food and water close, and the silence was a bliss. The noise of his own heartbeat was too loud for his sensitive ears.  


But it was so cold.  


The passenger managed to remain still for 3.7 minutes with his teeth clattering and a curious numbness spreading thorough his body. He recognized the signs of hypothermia, but achieve realization about what was happening to his body did not offer any comfort. If so, he felt even more tired to know he was likely to freeze to death inside a box which temperature could cause a second degree burn in a human.  


For as much as he knew that it was necessary to remain undiscovered, his survival instincts got the best of him. Shaking and exhausted, the passenger crawled out of his small bed and reached to the shuttle's panel control. Heavy as his eyelids were, it took him 42 seconds longer than the usual to find the thermostat.  


And after doing so, he couldn't help but set it at the highest temperature possible.  


The heat was so welcoming that the passenger just sat there, his back against the pilot's seat, enjoying the pleasant temperature, unaware that, after 6.12 minutes under 122 degrees, the metal around him – and under – started to melt. The Federation used a light metal to built their vessels, which helped when it came to go over the light's speed, but it was bad when they were under high temperatures.  


The passenger hadn't had time to understand what was happening before the floor vanish under him; the shuttle just sank in the floor, the small ship falling for ten seconds that felt like ten hours of anguish. Then, after the unusual feeling of being weightless, came the impact – the air being pushed out of his lungs, his body slamming hard against the floor of the inferior level, muscles numb for a moment – and then the pain came. Sharp. Disorientating. There was a roar on his ears and wetness on his face and for a moment he felt the illogical impulse of just end it all; just make it all stop: the pain, the noise, the beat of his heart and the expanse of his lungs. For 2.9 seconds all he wanted was to die.  


But then he felt a pang of sadness – and he allowed himself to feel, since he was just considering suicide anyway. He wasn't alone in this galaxy. His death wouldn't end the pain, it would transfer it to the only person who still cared enough to want him to live. _For me, if for nothing else. I need you to live _. The memory of this plea was still as fresh as in the moment that was created.__

As best as he could with at least two broken ribs, the passenger took a deep breath and pushed the panic away. He had to live. But first, he had to get out of this half-melted box.  
***  


Despite Kirk's request to not make a big deal out of it, soon enough half the crew of the Enterprise was well aware that something was wrong. It might have something to do with the tremendous noise the shuttle craft made by falling through the floor. And since the bridge was broadcasting the same thing ship wide – _please, remain on your station performing your duties. Security will be isolating the accident's area _– Montgomery Scott decided that it was time to do something by himself. After all, attitude got him as Chief Engineer of the Enterprise. Attitude and some luck, but still there weren't many people out there that could say they had beamed an admiral's pet in an experiment and lived on Earth to tell the story.__  


So Scotty let his less-bold colleagues behind and went to Deck Six. The first thing he noticed when he got there it was the hole. There was a crater on the roof and a confuse mass of metal right under it that Scotty recognized immediately. Scotty felt grief just to look at the beautiful machine reduced to rubble. Before he could dwell on the sadness of wonderful engines being lost, the true chaos of the situation hit him. Voices screamed and people run all around him.  


Dr. McCoy was shouting to his nurses get out of the sick bay since half of it was now destroyed. Medical equipment was scattered around the twisted metal box that had been a shuttle craft a few minutes ago. Luckily, there was no one injured, but the mess was big – it would take at least two days to clear it out.  


\- Mr. Scott! - McCoy yelled at him. Scotty turned around in time to see the doctor invading his personal space completely infuriated. It was quite impressive really, the different sets of anger that McCoy seemed to possess – Why aren't the sirens on?! A bloody _shuttle _just fell on the sick bay!__  


Before Scotty could answer, a loud noise of metal cracking was heard. Most of the nurses had run away to other decks but one, who stood dangerously close to the damaged vessel. She screamed when what had been the shuttle's windshield cracked and glass rained upon her. McCoy took one step towards her but froze in his place right after.  


There was something – _someone _– coming out of the shuttle. The nurse backed off just in time to not be smashed under the weight of the creature climbing out of the small ship.__  


For a moment, all three of them stood staring at the unauthorized person on board. Dressed in thick dark clothes, the shuttle's passenger was tall and had black hair falling over his eyes. It appeared to be a male, and he was shaking as tried to stand up. Only when he succeed to stand they noticed the green fluid all over his face.  


McCoy recovered first.  


\- Are you from Starfleet? - asked the doctor, managing to sound annoyed and careful at the same time.  


\- No – came the weak answer. The stranger clung to his clothes, as if afraid they would tear it off him.  


\- Are you a Romulan? - questioned the blonde nurse. She was slowly coming closer to the man – Your ears are pointy.  


\- No, I'm… - but what he really was Scotty didn't get to know, since the stranger's knees gave in and he fell to the floor.  


McCoy and the nurse managed to get him before his head hit the ground. Scotty approached, curious.  


\- Is he alright? - asked Scotty. McCoy was silent for a moment.  


\- I think… I think _this _– said McCoy touching the green liquid on the stranger's face – Is blood.__  


\- Blood? - repeated Scotty, surprised – What in hell is the Captain doing sneaking a green blooded man into the ship?  


\- The Captain? - McCoy's focus suddenly was on Scotty again.  


\- Yes – confirmed Scotty – That – the Chief Engineer pointed at the destroyed vessel – Was the shuttle the Captain used to come on board.  
***  


Nyota's grandmother used to say that little disgrace is nonsense. She absolutely believed it now that Carol Marcus, Chief Science Officer, has addressed the Captain with the third bad news of the day.  


\- I'm receiving strange readings, Captain – Carol said – It appears that we have an intruder on the ship.  


Kirk rose form his chair, expression thunderous. The air on the bridge started to feel thick with tension  


\- What are our sensors saying about this intruder, officer? - asked Kirk.  


Carol hesitated. She casted a nervous glance to the computer's screen.  


\- It says… it says it's Vulcan, sir.  


_Impossible _, it was all Uhura could think. Vulcans were extinct. Everyone knew that.__  


\- I'm going to Deck Six. Uhura – the Captain strode towards the turbolift, tricorder in hand – Keep a channel open with me.  


\- Captain – Uhura tried to remain calm – There's an intruder. We should ring the alarm, alert the stations…  


\- I wanna find this fellow, lieutenant. If we start tuning the sirens on, do you think it will be easier to locate him?  


This was a solid strategy that made perfect logical sense.  


Uhura didn't like it one bit.  


\- No one tells the rest of the crew any of it – ordered Kirk – I've got this.  


As the turbolift doors closed, Nyota made a decision. Leaving her console behind, she ran to the sick bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe your guys have guessed who is our misterious passenger by now ;) Also, this chapter is bigger and that's how I intend the rest of them will be. Next update will be next week tops, though it may happen sooner since I FINNALY :) graduated on High School. Let's see how that goes. Constructive criticism is welcome as are kudos and/or comments. Until the next chapter ;p


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I would like to thank all of you guys for the amazing feedback I'm receiving :D Second, I really wanted to post more chapters this week, but sometimes life happens -_-  
> No beta, warn me if you see any mistake, enjoy ;)

**Ten years ago ******

\- Citizen, pull over - the police officer on the hoverbike pointed a finger at Jim, and though his uniform hid his face, the cop was doing a great job as an imitation of a scolding parent.  


Of course Jim didn't mind the order. He never did. Rebellion run through his veins like blood. So instead of slow down, he spun the steering wheel to the right, making the Corvette take a sudden turn. The road ahead ended abruptly in an abyss, and wasn't that a _perfect _ending?  
__

Almost a second too late, Jim jumped off the car. The distant noise of the car hitting the bottom of the pit brought a great satisfaction to Jim. Now, his father's car could rest in peace - and Frank could live the rest of his miserable life without closure, for all that Jim cared.  


The police officer dragged him to the precinct, which was kind of expected. Even though he wasn't old enough to be arrested, the sheriff would most certainly want a word with him. That traffic officer had been annoying, but Amanda Grayson could be even more unnerving.  


Sighing, Jim sat on the wooden bench outside Sheriff Grayson's office, watching the other people in the room move around. His attention was quickly drawn to two approaching figures: another police officer in a weird uniform and a kid. The boy should have his age, and maybe a fever, Jim decided. No one wore beanies at July in Riverside, Iowa, without being sick.  


The officer told the kid to wait beside Jim, and entered the Sheriff's office; in the brief seconds that took the officer to come in, Jim heard the cop that brought him in screaming. He smirked at that. But when he turned his focus to the boy sitting by his side, his good mood vanished.  


\- Humm - Jim swallowed hard, struggling with the words - Ah... there's... your nose...  


The boy stared at him. Besides the beanie, he also had a coldness on his eyes that Jim never saw on other kids of his own age. But Jim was more worried with the green fluid running down his nose than his almost-rude-in-its-blankness expression.  


The boy touched his nose then looked at Jim again.  


\- It is nothing but a minor bleeding. There is no reason to be alarmed.  


\- That is your _blood _? - Jim could feel his eyes growing wide - It's _green _.____  


\- My blood has a high concentration of copper as a consequence of my... Romulan inheritance.  


Jim felt thunderstruck.  


\- You're an _alien _\- he had to say it out loud, and he couldn't help the wonder in his voice as doing so.  
__

\- I am not a native from Earth - said the boy, his voice tone as emotionless as his face - According to this planet vernacular, you are correct.  


Jim was in the verge of jumping in excitement by now. He had never seen an alien in flesh. His mother told him about the species she met when she was part of Starfleet, also he watched a few shows that portrait them, but this - to see one _this close _was _something else _entirely.  
____

\- What's your name? - asked Jim, then, in an afterthought - You have one, right?  


The boy regarded him silently for a moment.  


\- My name is Spock - the alien boy said at last - How should I refer to you?  


\- I'm James Tiberius Kirk, but you can call me Jim - Jim extended his hand. Spock hesitated, but before Jim could ask what was wrong the sheriff suddenly walked out of her office.  


\- Spock - she said in a stern tone - What am I going to do with you?  


\- Mother - replied Spock - Is this a rhetorical question or you truly expect a suggestion from me?  


\- I didn't know you had a son - Jim couldn't help but said it out loud. He had know the sheriff for almost a year now, since that fight outside school, and though she knew Jim like the back of her hand by now, he knew almost nothing about her.  


Her eyes narrowed as she switched her focus to Jim, making him regret it immediately.  


\- Well - Amanda clasped her hands behind her back - Looks like you won't get grounded alone, Spock.

 **Now ******  


Jim has always hated to see Spock bleed. The first time that it had happened – which had been the very first time they met – Jim felt a mix of confusion and curiosity, but every time after that there was nothing but panic and helplessness clouding his head. This time wasn't different, except by the fact that those feelings were a thousand times elevated.  


And the fact that his Chief Medical Officer was cursing him wasn't helping either.  


\- I hope you've enjoyed your five minutes in command, mate, 'cause now you're _toasted _– that could have been glee in McCoy's voice, if it wasn't by the sour expression on his face - I mean it. I'll testify against you a thousand times if I need to. I'll make sure no one lets you drive a _bicycle _after this, let alone a starship.____  


The turbulent chase that Uhura was certainly expecting when she followed him outside the bridge didn't happen. Kirk just ran to the sick bay, Uhura six feet behind him, and when he arrived, Spock was in one of the few biobeds left, McCoy by his side, scanning him with a tricorder. Mr. Scott, the Chief Engineer, remained oddly silent whilst relying against the wall, watching Jim intently as the Captain approached the biobed.  


It took all of Jim's willpower not to lash out at McCoy as he rose his eyes to the doctor. He could almost feel Uhura's astonishment as she looked at the Vulcan on the biobed, but he paid no mind to her. There was something much more important to deal right now than her bewilderment.  


\- You can't tell Starfleet about him – Jim said. He was trying to sound fierce, but fear was twisting his guts like a knife – About him being aboard this ship. About him being alive. Nothing.  


\- Oh, I'm not the one you gotta convince – replied McCoy – I sent nurse Chapel after your First Officer. As for him being alive – the doctor glanced briefly to the tricorder – I wouldn't get worked up about that. His lungs barely work at all. It's like they're turning into stone. I've never seen anything like this, but I'm pretty sure he's beyond the healing ability of any physician.  


Jim took a deep breath. He was aware that if he punched McCoy in the face, Uhura would step up for her BFF and he would end up with something broken.  


\- I know that – Jim was actually impressed with his self control. His voice was steady and calm, the complete opposite of the craving need to cry he felt on the inside – That's why I need to take him to Romulus.  


\- Romulus? - repeated Uhura, getting into the conversation, finally snapping out of her daze of wonder – I can see that you want to take him there because the similarities between Romulans and Vulcans, but why did you sneaked him into the ship? You could have told the Federation that there's a last Vulcan alive! They would've helped him!  


\- They will take him away from me if they ever found out! - Jim felt his control slipping, his desperation showing – I just _can't _let that happen.__  


McCoy, Uhura and Scotty examined him suspiciously, all three of them silent. Before any of them could say anything, though, a blonde woman entered the sick bay, followed by a tall officer in a blue shirt and a dozen of security guards.  


\- Decker – McCoy glared at the Enterprise's First Officer – What the hell is this?  


\- Captain Kirk – announced Commander Decker, ignoring the doctor – You are now under arrest by the crime of jeopardize the life of an endangered species. Please, do not resist. According to Starfleet's regulation, you shall be heard by the Admiral's as soon as we return to Earth.  


The guards advanced, and though Kirk was kicking and screaming, they didn't let him go. The sick bay stayed behind as Jim was dragged to the brig. He didn't go without a fight, and by the time they managed to lock Jim behind the force field, all twelve guards had bruises and murderous glares.  


\- We can't go back to Earth! - Jim screamed at the top of his lungs – We can't! He's going to die – we have to take him to Romulus!  


Decker positioned himself on the other side of the force field, hands clasped behind his back. He had a smug expression on his face.  


\- Sorry, Captain – said Decker, though he didn't look sorry at all – But we are turning back around.  


\- You – Jim punched the force field right in front of Decker's face, but the only thing he got was a burning pain on his wrist – That's not the end of it. You'll see.  


Decker all but smiled as he turned around and left Jim locked in the brig. After a couple of minutes, the guards went back to their respective stations, and Jim was left alone, the deck as empty as his hopes to help Spock.

 

Later – minutes or hours could have passed – the communications system came to life thorough the ship. Only then occurred to Jim that no announcements had been made to let the crew know that their Captain had been locked up.  


\- This is Acting Captain Nyota Uhura speaking. Captain Kirk had a minor accident earlier and Commander Decker is, unfortunately, sick. There has been a change in our destination as in our mission. We now head to Romulus to fulfill our vows to help to preserve all species belonging to the Federation. Despite the inconveniences, I expect you all to continue your excellent performance. Uhura turning off.  


Long after the transmission has ended, Jim kept on looking at the panel outside his cell in an awe until the turbolift's doors opened and Scotty emerged from it.  


\- So – the engineer said – McCoy, Uhura and I believe that taking the pointy eared guy to Romulus is the right call, specially 'cause we're already half way there. And you seem to care a lot about him, so that maybe excuse your actions.  


Jim was a loss of words for a moment.  


\- Thank you – he finally said. He was more than surprised that these people who barely knew him chose to stay by his side.  


\- No worries – Scotty waved his hand, but then he seemed to remember something – Maybe one worry. Decker will be thirsty for blood when he stops to throw up.  


Before Jim could ask what he meant, Scotty's tricorder emitted a beep.  


\- Yes, doc? - said Scotty as soon as he accepted the call.  


\- Get Kirk up here – McCoy's voice was a little less pissed than usual – The Vulcan is awake and it's asking for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I borrowed Will Decker from The Motion Picture because we need a First Officer in the Enterprise and I thought he fit like a glove to this story. And no, I won't be repeating that whole V'ger story, 'cause really, where's the fun in that? Feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome ;p


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here I am again :) I'll never grow tired of thanking all of you guys for your amazing feedback. It's great to know that you enjoy reading my story as much as I love to write it :D  
> Without further ado, here is Chapter Four. Enjoy ;)

**Three years ago**

**-** I thought you might want this back – said Uhura, extending the PADD towards McCoy.

He eyed her suspiciously. Ten hours ago, he was on her dormitory, complaining about his life whilst hugging a bottle. That he remembered. What he _couldn't_ remember was why she would get out of her way to return his PADD when all he did the night before was cause her a headache.

\- Thanks – he muttered, taking it back without enthusiasm.

He started to close the door, but Uhura was still there, so he hesitated for a moment, scrambling through his brain for a reason that would cause the awkward sympathetic look on her face.

\- Did I forget something else? - he questioned carefully.

\- You… hum…. Said some things last night – she revealed – I… I just wanna say it sucks that your ex-wife didn't let you daughter come to spend New Year's Eve with you. That was a dick move.

McCoy felt like banging his head against the wall. Damn lose tongue.

\- Again – he said – Thanks. Now, if you excuse me…

Uhura was passing through him and entering his dorm before he could finish the sentence with a fake excuse. He glared at her incredulously as she crossed the room and opened his wardrobe.

\- What the hell you think you're doing? - his indignation was evident as he walked towards her – _Get. Out._

 _-_ No one should spend New Year's Eve alone because stupid ex-partners – she spoke firmly, analyzing some of his clothes – There's going to be this party organized to the officers that have to stay on duty in the HQ and can't go home. We're going.

\- One, we're cadets, they might not let us in – pointed McCoy – Two, I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself. Three, what the fuck do you care?

She grimaced at the state of his formal clothes, all wrinkled in a corner, like they hadn't seen the outside of that wardrobe in the last decade.

\- Personal experience with jerks is why I care, you didn't took care of yourself so well last night, blurting out all of your problems to strangers, and I went to this same party last year. They let anyone in the Academy in. No alcohol though. Which might be good news for your liver – said Uhura, casting a brief glance to the set of empty bottles under his bed.

McCoy crossed his arms, curiosity getting the best of him.

\- You really like here in the Academy or you got dumped? - he asked, bluntly.

\- Both – she said – And I don't like to marinate in my misery all alone, so you are coming – she finally tossed a few clothes at him, a slight smile in her face.

McCoy grabbed the clothes before they fell on the floor and glanced to the bottles. He could still drink once the party was over and the other cadet had long gone to her own dorm.

\- Okay then – he relented – I'll go and marinate with you.

 

**Now**

McCoy felt strangely impotent as the guards dragged Kirk out of the sick bay. So, maybe the guy wasn't his favorite person on the galaxy, but he obviously meant well. Decker didn't even give the Captain a chance to explain himself. The doctor glared at nurse Chapel.

\- What did you do?

Chapel was pale. Leonard didn't think she saw this coming.

\- I… I fetched the Commander as your asked, sir. He asked me to wait for him in the hallway outside the sick bay – Chapel twisted her sleeve, agitated – When he got out of the turbolift, he already had the guards with him.

Kirk's shouts were still audible from the hallway when Uhura looked at him with determination of steel.

\- We have to take him to Romulus – she said, motioning to the Vulcan on the biobed.

\- Except that we can't, 'cause Decker just took over – argued Leonard, his eyes on the Vulcan – Besides, he's got maybe two, three days. I doubt that we will be able to get any Romulan to help us this fast. Those hobgoblins…

\- He's the last one of his race! - Nyota insisted – We can't just sit and watch the last fragment of an ancient culture waste away!

McCoy knew that his chances of winning this arguments were thin. Uhura had a great passion for the diversity of other cultures, for the variety of life forms across the universe and the unique traces that each species had. So the doctor knew that he wouldn't talk her out of this one. Kirk just gave her the mission of her dreams.

And though he always ended up following her – even against his will – he also knew how to be stubborn.

\- Yeah, and what are we supposed to do, Nyota? Take over the ship? Do you really want have the word “mutineer” in your record?

Leonard saw the conflict in Nyota's eyes: her wish to built an exemplary career against her desire to make a real difference in the galaxy.

Chapel decided for her.

\- Commander Decker wasn't feeling well this morning – the nurse stepped closer to them – Intestinal infection. Dr. Pulaski prescribed him a medication so he would stop vomiting. Pills. He's still taking them every two hours. He must do so until midnight.

There was a moment of thick silence. Uhura and McCoy exchanged a look. McCoy intended transmit “Hell, no” but Uhura's smile said “Yep. We're _totally_ doing it _”._

\- Wait – Scotty smiled nervously – We aren't taking the Commander off the medication so he can't run the ship, are we?

\- Feel free to return to the Engineering and pretend this never happened, Mr. Scott – was Uhura's mischievous answer.

The smile slipped from Scotty's face. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, but otherwise showed no signs of getting out of the sick bay.

\- Well, I suppose you'll gonna need someone to open the door to the Commander's quarters, aye?

 

 

 

\- This is a bad idea – grumbled McCoy as they entered Decker's quarters. Scotty was standing near the panel outside the door, and with his help had been easy to have access to the Commander's room. Still, they had to be subtle. Uhura hushed the grumpy doctor.

After some searching, they found the bottle with anti acid pills and a prescription under it. McCoy – very reluctantly - used his medical expertise to switch the real medication for sugar pills of the same size and shape so Decker wouldn't notice the difference. Well, until the contents of his stomach started to go back using the same way they came.

Scotty used his access code to lock the door and erase the security footage, and before long they were in the turbolift again.

\- I'm going back to the bridge – Nyota said, looking at the two men – Leo, keep an eye on the Vulcan. Don't let anyone besides you and Chapel come near him. Mr. Scott, can you cut the communications between the bridge and the rest of the ship?

McCoy merely rolled his eyes at Nyota's bossy attitude.

\- Aye – confirmed Scotty – It's gonna raise suspicion, though. Someone on the bridge might notice.

\- There won't be time for that – said Nyota – Based on the hours printed at Decker's prescription, he must be returning to his quarters in ten minutes. Even if he sends someone to investigate, he will be puking before receive any answer. By then, I'll have the comm.

\- _You? -_ McCoy definitively didn't see that coming.

\- According to Starfleet's hierarchy, when both a Captain and a First Officer are unfit for duty a Lieutenant Commander must assume the responsibility – she reminded them with a bright smile.

\- Well, at least, he's last officer we'll need knock down.

***

Sometimes, to have McCoy's previsions become true made Uhura really happy.

When Uhura arrived to the bridge, Decker was seated at the Captain's chair, and had three security guards in red shirts with him.

For a split second Nyota's blood went cold, her mind spinning with paranoia. Was it possible that Decker had seen them invading his quarters before the footage was erased? Had Scotty betrayed her, and never erased the security videos at all? Or did Chapel manipulated them into this so she could fall in the graces of their new Captain?

But before Uhura could open her mouth to say _something –_ either curse Decker or apologize to him – the Commander rose from the Captain's chair and smiled at her.

\- Lieutenant Uhura – he said in a very pleased tone – We were just waiting for you. Now, I can make my pronouncement.

Nyota noticed that the whole bridge was looking at her, and realized that no one was working, every function in the auto pilot. Decker _really_ wanted his moment of glory to be perfect, then.

\- I apologize for my delay, Commander – she said, using all her efforts to sound as apologetic as possible. If Decker saw that was all an act, he didn't let it show, choosing to turn to the bridge's crew instead.

\- Actually, it's Captain now – Decker corrected, speaking in a clear and loud voice so everyone would hear – James Tiberius Kirk committed a crime against the Federation. He used his status as Captain of this ship to smuggle an unauthorized passenger in. A Vulcan, who should be under the protection of the Federation, but has been kept captive by Kirk instead, for God knows how long.

Whispered conversation started all over the bridge. Decker let the noise fill the air for a few seconds before raising his hand to call the attention to himself again. Nyota could see him fighting back a smile.

\- I know that must be shocking, but we must not let Kirk's insubordination affect our performance. We shall now turn around and return to Earth were our former Captain will be judged by his actions.

\- What about the Vulcan – Carol Marcus spoke up. Seated at her console, she was glaring daggers at Decker, like she wasn't buying any of the shit he was saying – Is it severely injured?

Now Uhura was the one struggling to keep cool. Carol was quickly earning her respect. Despite being an Admiral's daughter, the Science Officer had nothing of the spoiled girl that one would expect. Decker grimaced at the question. He barely had spared a glance at the Vulcan before dragging Kirk out of the sick bay. When he glanced at Uhura, in which could only be a request for help, she merely blinked.

\- Doctor McCoy is examining the Vulcan right now. We must have an update soon – Decker answered defensively. Then, he caught a glimpse of the hour – I must return to my quarters now. Mr. Chekov, please transmit the news ship wide.

\- Aye, Captain – said the young russian Ensign who shared the console with Sulu.

Decker was already in the turbolift – escorted by the guards that followed him like a shadow – when Chekov called him.

\- Captain, there's a malfunction in our system. I can't communicate with the rest of the ship – informed the Ensign, still typing commands that weren't being performed by the computer. Suddenly, Chekov's eyes rose to meet Decker's – The computer says that Engineering has turn off this function, sir.

Decker wasn't as steady on his feet as he was a few minutes ago. His face was growing paler by the second, and in her mind Uhura saw the bottle of pills that Decker had kept in his quarters.

\- Someone go to the Engineering see what happened – ordered Decker as firmly as he could with that ghost-like visual.

\- I'll go – Sulu rose from his console and strode towards the other turbolift. Uhura concluded that her colleagues weren't _that_ easy to manipulate after all.

Though his face was now turning green, Decker stepped out of his turbolift.

\- Mr. Sulu, take us back to Earth right… - the rest of Decker's sentence was lost when he puked all over one of his security guards.

\- Oh no – Carol faked a gasp of surprise – The Captain is sick.

\- Take him to the sick bay – Sulu motioned to the guards. They didn't look so eager to be around the Captain right now, but did as they were told.

\- I'll go to the Engineering – announced Uhura as the guards took Decker away as he emptied his stomach on the turbolift's floor – Mr. Sulu, go to Doctor McCoy to see our… Captain… situation – Uhura couldn't help her annoyance when calling Decker “Captain” - Lieutenant Marcus, I believe the comm is yours.

\- For now – said Carol, raising an eyebrow to Nyota, but moving to the Captain's chair nonetheless.

 

 

Once again, when Nyota arrived to the bridge - after telling Scotty that the coast was clear - everyone was waiting for her.

\- Dr. McCoy said that Decker will need to stay in the sick bay for the next few days, under heavy medication. He won't be able to command the ship – said Sulu – I also saw the Vulcan. According to the doctor, he's sick, but has no injuries or whatsoever that could have been caused by Kirk.

Sulu didn't say it out loud, but Uhura could almost see the words “Decker is a liar” printed in the minds of all the officers on the bridge.

\- And according to Starfleet regulations, a Lieutenant Commander must assume the comm if her superiors are not fit for duty – Carol rose from the Captain's chair and looked at her – And Kirk _did_ smuggle someone into the ship.

Nyota's heart was beating like a drum inside her chest. The walk to the chair couldn't have lasted more than ten seconds, but it felt like hours. That was it. One of her dreams, right in front of her.

Sitting in the chair made her blood sing in her veins. There was almost nothing different about the chair itself, apart from the controls on its arms, but just sit in there felt huge. The privileged view to the rest of the bridge made her intestine tie into knots.

\- So – Carol interrupted her daze – Shall we carry Decker's orders?

Uhura swallowed hard. She had accomplished one dream. And in her hands, the power to achieve another.

\- No – and now she directed to the rest of the crew members at the bridge – What Kirk did… was wrong. He broke more than a dozen rules and he'll probably lose his Captaincy – she took a deep breath to stabilize herself – But he did it for the right reasons. The Vulcan is _dying_. And considering that he is the last one of his race I… suggest – the word unsettled her, but Nyota didn't want to be victim of a plot like the one she just did to remove Decker from the Captain's chair – That we carry on Kirk's true mission aboard this ship. Regardless of the regulations, we swore a vow to aid all races in distress that call for us. This is our chance to save an endangered species. We must hold on our word.

\- Aye, Captain – agreed Sulu. One by one, all the officers on the bridge saluted her before returning to work.

Nyota resisted the urge to pump her fist in the air in triumph.

\- Where are going now, Captain? - asked Mr. Chekov.

\- Set course to Romulus – said Uhura, pretending she didn't receive some disapproving looks from a few officers.

\- Course set, we are ready to reach warp five at your command, Captain – said Sulu.

\- Then let's get out of here, Mr. Sulu.

 

 

After making sure that everything was running smoothly, Uhura returned to the sick bay. The Vulcan still showed no signs of consciousness and Decker was passed out in the biobed next to him. Leonard wasn't exactly smiling at the unconscious Commander, but his eyes were shining with joy.

\- I changed my mind – said McCoy as soon as he saw her – Put Decker down was the best idea you ever had, Nyota.

\- May I know what caused this change of heart? - she crossed her arms, surprised.

\- This asshole managed to piss me off in one minute more than Kirk did in one year – revealed the doctor – He puked all over my shoes, then started to yell at me because he was the _Captain,_ and I had to _figure something out, 'cause he was indispensable for the ship –_ Nyota couldn't help but laugh at Leonard's exaggerated imitation of Decker – So I knocked him out. I'll let his doctor on Earth wake him up.

\- What about him? - Uhura indicated the Vulcan with her chin – Still out cold?

\- Yeah – McCoy approached the Vulcan, and Uhura followed him, a little hesitant. She – and the rest of the galaxy - had deemed Vulcans extinguished for almost two years now. To see one, alive and so close still defied her senses.

\- But it's weird – McCoy was saying. He positioned his tricorder over the Vulcan's chest, where his lungs should be – Can you see that?

Nyota took a look at the screen, then felt her eyes growing wide with surprise.

\- Where is… where is his heart? - she stuttered.

\- Over here – McCoy moved the tricorder to hover over where, in a human, a liver should exist. What Nyota saw, though, was an organ that contracted itself, following a rhythm of its own – And there's that – this time, Leonard positioned the tricorder over the Vulcan's head.

Uhura had seen some sketches of brains at the Academy, and considering some other models, this one looked pretty much human. But then McCoy pressed a few buttons, and all of a sudden, the brain before her was alight like a Christmas tree.

\- Unconscious minds aren't supposed to do that – said McCoy – It's almost like he's awake, but his eyes are still closed. I tested his pupils and everything. According what I learned in med school, he's in a coma. Except that he completely aware of that.

\- Do you think… is it possible that he's doing it to himself?

McCoy shrugged.

\- Maybe. I don't know.

Uhura paused before speak the next words. She knew that was unavoidable. But it still unsettled her.

\- Maybe we should get Kirk out of the brig – she suggested, her eyes fixed on the Vulcan's slanted eyebrows rather in her best friend's eyes – He knows more than we do.

\- You're right.

Uhura's head snapped up.

\- Who are you and what you did to Leo?

McCoy sighed.

\- Look, I've already done everything I can. My hands are kinda tied right now. I know nothing of Vulcan biology and if we wanna this guy to make it to Romulus, I'll need someone who is already familiar with him. So, yeah. Get Kirk out of the brig and bring him here.

Obviously, to use one of his hypos in Decker had made McCoy even more happy than Uhura had thought. Not that she was arguing with that. So she sent Scotty a message to fetch Kirk.

\- Since you're in such a good mood…

\- No, Nyota – growled McCoy, back to him old grumpy self in a second – No damn pictures.

\- But this is our first time in space! - she complained.

\- And might as well be our last – he grumbled. Then, his bad mood seemed to evaporate – You know what? This might be our last time in space! I think I feel like taking a picture now.

Uhura turned her PADD off.

\- You know what, let's just wait for Kirk.

\- Come on, Nyota, don't be like that! That might be the last time we are under the risk of dying in the vacuum with no one to hear our screams! - Leonard cheered – Jimbo will be here soon. Don't you also want a picture with the guy that got us kicked out...

\- Jim.

Leonard stopped in the middle of the sentence, looking down. Uhura watched, mesmerized, as the Vulcan opened his eyes.

His surprisingly _human_ eyes. They looked like melted chocolate.

\- Jim? – he said again, his voice weak – T'hy'la. Jim.

McCoy's good mood vanished again. He cursed all the time whilst calling Scotty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that so far Spock has said like twenty words, but he will be more present soon, I promise. Jim will be back next chapter as well. I think I made pretty clear that the events of this chapter happened between Jim being taken to the brig and Scotty realising him, but if there was any confusion, please let me know.  
> Also, I would like to share with you guys that I did some research before I wrote this chapter, and it seems to me that the Starfleet's Directives are contradictory, because what's the point of explore new worlds if you'll just let them be destroyed? I just couldn't shake it off since I watched Into the Darkness for the first time and watched that scene where Pike gives Spock and Jim a lecture for saving that planet at the beginning of the movie; so for the purposes of this story, pretend that the Prime Directive doesn't exist and in its place there's something alike the Hippocratic Oath, the one doctors usually take after finishing med school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope the year had begun well for all of you :)   
> I would like to thank you all for the feedback, you guys make my day! Newsflash: I've got a beta now! Thank you, RavenBane97, you are awesome ;D   
> As always, hope you enjoy ;)

\- Out of the way! All of you,  _step back! -_ Scotty was panting by the time they arrived in to sick bay. Kirk had started to run the second the turbolift's doors opened, and not even the presence of dozens of crew members in the hallways stopped him. So, it had been up to Scotty to warn them to get out of the way of their former Captain while racing after him. Which made him realize that he should visit the gym more often.

Scotty still hadn't been able to identify the origin of the shuttle craft that occupied a large part of the sick bay – the vehicle that Kirk used to come aboard. The vessel didn't belong to the Federation and wasn't like anything that Scotty had seen before, its mechanisms more advanced in some ways than the Enterprise herself. This time, however, when he entered the sick bay, his attention was drawn not to the shuttle, but to the biobed in which the Vulcan was laid. Mostly because Jim almost knocked Uhura down in his hurry to reach the pointy eared alien. She slid out of the way just in time.

\- Spock – said Jim, only slightly out of breath. He took the Vulcan's hand in his, and only then Scotty realized that the alien was awake, dark eyes taking in his surroundings – Can you hear me, Ashayam?

\- Yes – came the weak answer. Scotty scooted closer, curious. The Vulcan blinked then looked at him with curiously human brown eyes.

\- Spock? - the engineer heard McCoy whisper beside him.

\- Shh – Uhura shushed him.

\- Are you hurt? Feeling any pain? - questioned Jim, his eyes scanning the Vulcan for injuries.

The Vulcan swallowed hard.

\- Doctor McCoy has... tended to the wounds caused by… the fall of the shuttle – answered the Vulcan in a hoarse voice, gasping between the words, as if he had, too, raced through the ship.

\- The shuttle – murmured Jim in a soft voice, that sounded weird coming out of his mouth – What happened? What did you do?

\- Cold – it was the only answer the Vulcan gave, his eyes closing again.

\- Shit – cursed McCoy, jumping forward with his tricorder, interrupting the moment between Kirk and the Vulcan. Kirk's eyes rose to the doctor, panic visible in them.

\- Increase the temperature – urged Kirk, anguish making its way out of him – Now! My God, I can't believe I didn't notice this. Here is  _freezing_ for him.

\- I've got a better idea – McCoy turned around – Where's Chapel when I need her,  _god damn it?_ – the doctor ran to a cabinet full of medical supplies, and came back seconds later with a blanket that had a set of controls attached to it. With Kirk's help, they covered the Vulcan and McCoy typed a few commands to rise the temperature.

For a couple of tense seconds, the four of them stood looking at the Vulcan, until his eyes opened again. Scotty heard Kirk's sigh of relief before McCoy started talking again.

\- Spock? - asked the doctor, directly to Kirk this time.

\- It's his name – answered Kirk, and the doctor's eyebrows rose.

\- First name or last?

Kirk grimaced.

\- Humans can't say Vulcan's first names properly. Technically, Spock is his given name, so just call him by that.

\- Do you mind clarifying some other things for us now,  _Mister_ Kirk? - Uhura said, stepping closer to the biobed, hands clasped behind her back, putting a lot of emphasis on the fact that Kirk was no longer their Captain – I would like to have some more details about what is going on.

\- What kind of details? - Kirk glanced nervously to the Vulcan, Spock. The alien seemed awake, but his labored breathing made quite clear he was in no conditions to answer questions.

\- All Vulcans have been considered dead shortly after their planet was destroyed. However, Mr. Spock is here, with you. Why didn't you inform the Federation about him? Surely, they would have…

\- They would've taken him away from me – said Jim, and Scotty still had the fresh memory of him saying the same thing a few hours prior – They would insist for him to… to preserve his species, his culture – finished Kirk, his face livid with anger and his voice dripping with contempt.

\- What do you mean by “take him away”? What's the matter in keeping the Vulcan traditions going? - Scotty couldn't help but ask, and immediately felt four sets of surprised eyes staring at him, like they had forgotten he was there. The most unsettling stare was coming from the Vulcan. His dark eyes, though human, seemed to bore into him like no  _Homo sapiens_ was ever capable of.

\- He is not fully Vulcan – revealed Jim at last – He's a hybrid. His mother is human. Everyone on that godforsaken planet always despised us- _him._ He owes them nothing.

\- His mother is human? - McCoy positioned his tricorder over the Vulcan, like he had missed something in his former readings – How is that even possible?

\- Doctor, I was under the belief that you’ve learned where babies come from before reaching your position in this ship – uttered Kirk sardonically.

\- Of course, I know  _that,_ Kirk – scolded McCoy – I meant that Vulcans are so freaking mysterious, I didn't even know they had children with humans.

\- They didn't – now Kirk's voice was flat – Spock is unique. There has never been someone like him.

\- And there never will be – stated Scotty.

Jim looked at him and nodded. Scotty noticed that Kirk was still holding Spock's hand. The question was on the tip of his tongue when Uhura outrun him.

\- You said “us” - she said – You said that the Vulcans despised both of you. What exactly is your relationship with Mr. Spock, Mr. Kirk, to make you so fearful that the Federation will cut your ties?

Kirk's blue eyes examined the three of them carefully for a long minute.

\- He's my bondmate.

\- I'm afraid I don't understand…

\- My husband – clarified Kirk, interrupting Uhura – We're married. He's my husband. If the Federation finds out about him…

\- They'll insist for him to take a wife – said a new voice, coming from the threshold of the sickbay. Scotty almost jumped out of his skin, startled. Lieutenant Carol Marcus was leaning against the door frame, like she has been there for ages. Maybe she had. The engineer couldn't pinpoint the last time he looked at the entrance after coming in – Or at least have a few children, even without marriage. And raise them, of course, according to the teachings of Surak.

Kirk analyzed her for a second.

\- I won't let that happen – it sounded something between a promise and a threat to Scotty's ears.

\- Relax – Carol walked to where they were gathered around the Vulcan, and raised her hand in a strange salute, her fingers mimicking a V shape – I won't snitch on you.

\- You know the Ta'al – Jim narrowed his eyes.

\- My father's position at Starfleet allowed to me to know Vulcans before they… well – Her focus changed suddenly to the biobed next to Spock's – Is that Will?

\- “Will”? - repeated Uhura, suspicious – Are you friends?

\- Nah – Carol scrunched up her nose at the sight of the Enterprise's Commander, passed out on the biobed – We used to date, until I found out that he was only with me in hopes that my father would give him a promotion.

\- Actually, it's time for another hypo – said McCoy, walking over to Carol and extending the hypospray to her – Wanna do the honors?

\- Before you go to your stabbing session – Uhura stepped closer to the doctor – Is there any reason why you came to the sick bay beyond curiosity, Lieutenant Marcus?

\- Oh, yes – Carol gazed at Jim – Sheriff Amanda Grayson sent you a message. She said you better call her back telling her where son is, or she's telling the whole galaxy that you stole her boy.

 

***

 

\- For Christ's sake, Amanda – admonished Jim – I didn't  _steal_ your “boy”.

There was a time were Jim would've been terrified by the furious look on Amanda's face, but that had been before Spock's life was at stake.

\- James Tiberius Kirk – she pronounced the words through gritted teeth as soon as he established communication with her – You better return my boy and then you better run, 'cause I'll hunt you down to the limits of the galaxy if I have to.

\- I'm gonna save his life, Amanda – promised Jim – You just have to calm down. We will be both back, safe and sound, before you know it. You just have to  _trust_ me.

For all that Amanda was human, she was making a very good imitation of a mother lioness right now. Jim could feel Uhura's and Scotty's eyes on him while he spoke to Amanda in one of the sick bay's consoles. Spock had drifted back to a healing trance, and McCoy had his tricorder over his head, examining his brain, Carol to his elbow, looking rather curious about the scanned images.

\-  _Trust_ you? - Amanda repeated – You  _stole_ my son!

\- He's not a kid lost in the supermarket, Amanda. He's an adult. He agreed that the logical course of action…

\- He agreed to do what you wanted to make you happy before he  _dies –_ her voice failed in the last word – Jim. Please. There isn't much time left. Come back to Earth. I wanna see him before…

\- He's not going to die – all of a sudden, Uhura was beside him, directing herself to the speaker – My name is Nyota Uhura, ma'am, and I swear that every person on this starship is pulling all the efforts to save your son. We shall not fail. We do not know each other, but I ask of you a little faith. And please – Uhura glanced quickly at Jim – Do not disclose this situation to anyone on the Federation.

Jim stared at her, surprised. He couldn't help but notice that she hadn't been all that happy to know that he and Spock were married. To have her interfering in his argument with Amanda left him dumbstruck.

There was a long moment of silence before Amanda spoke again.

\- Has any doctor on board examined him yet?

\- Yes – Jim confirmed – He said… he said three days.

\- Then you've got two – Jim couldn't see Amanda's face, but in his mind he could see the stone resolution in her eyes – If in two days you're not back with my boy, I'm going to Starfleet, Jim.

Jim felt his blood turn cold in his veins.

\- Amanda, don't – he begged – You have to  _trust_ me.

\- Jim, I know Spock loves you, and I love that you've been capable to make him so happy. But if you don't bring him back alive, I'll never forgive you for taking away my chance to say goodbye.

Amanda turned off, leaving Jim with his intestine tied into knots and only 48 hours left to save Spock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was thinking: Does that structure with flashbacks at the beginning of the chapters work well for you guys? I had lots of fun writing them, and I was considering making it in all chapters, but I decided to ask first. I know there's people who are shy and prefer not to comment, but if can just say "yes" or "no" it'll be very helpful and I'll understand what you meant.   
> See you next week ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here I am again :)  
> Once again, thanks to my lovely beta RavenBane97 and to all of you guys for your feedback ;D You're awesome! And now, as always, I hope you enjoy ;)

**One year ago**

_So, I was thinking that we should spend summer break in Riverside,_ Jim suggested thorough their bond. _We already skipped Christmas with your mom. I'm sure she already has a ditch with my name in it somewhere._

_You are being illogical, t'hy'la,_ Spock answered, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at his mate's exaggeration, even though Jim couldn't see him right now. _My mother would never cause you any harm._

_That's what you think. She has a phaser. She knows how to use it! And you're her baby boy. Remember when you moved out? She almost ripped my throat out._

Spock internally sighed. Jim did have a point. His mother had been extremely upset when they announced their departure to San Francisco two years prior. Jim had been accepted in Starfleet and Spock pursued a place at Berkeley University, since he couldn't attend to any institution belonging to the Federation without the risk of being recognized as Vulcan. Before, it had been a question of simple commodity, but now it was a matter of saving his marriage.

_Though I would be very pleased to see my mother, I am afraid I have an assignment that shall prevent me from leaving the city before the end of the summer break,_ Spock could sense Jim's surprise through their connection as he disclosed his schedule. _Volunteers have been requested by Starfleet to the University to offer support and advice to some victims found in a Klingon mining field. Most of them are teenagers whom have been taken away from their parents at a young age. I have offered my help and I shall begin the work by tomorrow evening._

_I think I heard something about that. God, it's awful, isn't it? One of my colleagues said they're coming in the Farragut. Do you need any help with that?_ As it was common, the thoughts started to mix in Jim's mind, making it difficult to Spock to follow the trail. His mate's impossibility to focus on a single thing could be considered troublesome by some people, but to Spock it was just fascinating how his husband could be wonderfully illogical and completely consistent at the same time. A lesser Vulcan would have gone crazy by now, and sometimes Spock wondered if his mental health was indeed in an optimum state, but then he would remind himself of the way Jim's eyes shone when he smiled and then he wouldn't care anymore if he had gone nuts or not.

_I appreciate your offer, ashayam, but since you have no training in this particular area, I must decline,_ Spock sent gratitude to Jim just as the teacher called “Mr. Kirk” in the front of the class.

\- Yes? - Spock shifted his focus to Professor Langdon, his teacher at the History of Psychology discipline.

\- Would you mind to tell me when and where Psychology started to be considered a science and not just a branch of Philosophy? - questioned the professor. Spock was 94.7% sure that Langdon had the intention of embarrassing him for all class to see as a punishment for not paying attention to his prior explanation.

_-_ At the University of Leipzig, localized in the city of the same name, in Germany, at the year of 1879 under the guidance of Wilhelm Wundt – Spock answered at once, repressing a sigh of relief at the unhappy set of Landgon's mouth.

\- You're correct – the professor relented, and Spock noticed that several of his classmates were disappointed.

_I believe we should cease our communications whilst in class, t'hy'la,_ Spock told Jim through the bond, _I am becoming distracted. Others are noticing._

_What? No,_ Jim insisted mentally fussing at him, which kind of felt like someone was touching the insides of his skull, _I'm in this super boring geography class with this burning desire to eat a hamburger. Don't shut me out now. Besides, you're in college, ashal-veh. The teacher probably thinks you just have a hungover._

_I do not._

_Don't worry. I can fix this._ Spock felt Jim's amusement and caught glimpses of memories in which he could see himself through his t'hy'la's eyes, intoxicated.

_Jim, do not…_

_Class is over. Buying chocolate in my way home and not eating everything alone. Bye!_

Spock groaned in frustration at the feeling of Jim's shields rising to block him. Almost immediately, he felt the eyes of one of his colleagues on him, a boy with asian features who sat right next to him. Spock knew his name was Jem because, really, when someone enters the classroom with a dragon-headed cane, you pay attention to this person, Vulcan or not.

\- Are you all right? - asked Jem in a thick British accent.

Professor Langdon was glaring daggers at him again with his piercing blue eyes. Spock lowered his eyes to his PADD.

\- Yes – he answered Jem a second too late – But my husband often expresses a… crazy behavior – he let out in a minute of exasperation, stopping himself before calling Jim illogical.

Jem grinned.

\- Well, I suppose we all go a little mad sometimes.

 

 

Friday night usually meant that Jim and Spock would go out with _their_ friends for dinner or dancing. Spock didn't exactly dislike Percy, Annabeth, Jon or Robb, but when they moved out of their mother's homes, he was kind of expecting they would have more alone time after a busy week. So, when Jim introduced Spock to Annabeth and Robb in their first Wednesday in San Francisco and announced they would be spending Friday night together, he couldn't hide his disappointment from his t'hy'la. His mind changed a bit, later, once it became clear that Annabeth's company was quite pleasant, given her expertise in a various number of subjects. Jon, Robb's partner, was a quiet sort of guy, which Spock also appreciated, given that he didn't felt the need to fulfill every silence with small talk.

In that Friday night, though, Spock was happy that Jim had fellows to spend time with, since it was very likely he wouldn't be able to return home anytime soon. The USS Farragut arrived, as expected, carrying at least two hundred of ex-slaves whose age were all below fifteen. They were in a sorry state when arrived at the Starfleet Headquarters, covered in dirt and blood and a weird purple dust. The dust, an officer of the Farragut explained to the psychiatrists gathered just outside the hall where the kids were being kept, consisted on grains of spores belonging to native moon plants where the kids worked. “These kids were still frightened”, the officer continued, “so we figured it would be better for you guys to calm them down before a doctor examines them”.

Spock adjusted his beanie and followed an old Tellarite inside the mess hall. Obviously, the Klingons had collected them from planets and moons belonging to the Romulan Empire, if their pointy ears were any indication. Vulcan was gone now, and their distant cousins, the Romulans, were the only ones left who possessed that specific trait. The children weren't huddled together in a corner, but rather sitting at the tables, staring at the door as the flow of volunteers eased down, which Spock saw as a good sign. Victims who didn't want any help were much harder to deal with.

Despite not having his degree yet, Spock knew he was much better equipped to deal with psychological trauma than many doctors with years on their careers thanks to his telepathic abilities. Usually, he avoided physical contact with anyone but Jim as a way to not pry into other people's minds, but right now he welcomed his skills. The first kid he talked to – a small girl who couldn't be older than twelve years of age – was uneasy and scared as he talked to her, so he took her small hand in his and allowed himself a look inside her head. That made things run much smoother and before long she was at peace. He promised her they would contact her parents so she could go back home and almost immediately he felt her gratitude.

He wasn't very surprised when she jumped and hugged him tight. What did come as unexpected was the smell that clung to her skin, an overly sweet fragrance that caused him to cringe. The Starfleet officer that had spoken to the psychiatrists – now that Spock was seeing the man up close, he concluded it must be the Farragut's Captain, - approached them, with a curious glint in his blue eyes.

\- Things are going well here, I see – stated the Captain, sounding very casual, but Spock could see the curiosity in his eyes.

\- Yes – confirmed Spock – Things are, indeed, progressing in a satisfactory pace, Captain…

\- Pike – said the man – Christopher Pike.

\- Pike – repeated Spock. The Vulcan had heard that name before, many times, coming out of his bondmate's mouth. The man was a hero to Jim, not regarded any higher because no one could match George Kirk in Jim's mind – Ael is ready to see the doctor, correct? - Spock aimed the question to the girl. She nodded eagerly.

\- Excellent – Pike motioned to a tall man in a blue shirt to come closer – This is doctor M'Benga – Pike spoke gently to the girl – He'll take a look at you, to make sure you're okay.

Ael looked at Spock and he nodded, encouraging her to go with the Starfleet physician. After she left, Pike took the empty seat.

\- You're good with kids – appraised Pike, crossing his arms – Do you have any of your own?

\- No, I'm afraid…

Spock stopped in the middle of the sentence, dizzy. The sweet smell was getting stronger, even though Ael was no longer in the room. He figured it should belong to the dust that clung to all the kids. Purple dust had fallen onto him, covering his hands and face.

\- Kirk? - Pike read his badge. Surprise passed over his wrinkled face for a moment before a frown of concern took its place – Are you alright?

Spock blinked. The dizziness was getting stronger – the room was spinning right now, so fast he could barely breath. After a moment, he realized he wasn't just out of breath – he was choking. Something was stuck on his throat.

Somewhere very far away, Spock heard screams. Pike was shouting to the physicians, demanding them to help him. For as loud as Pike's voice was, its volume wasn't higher than the soundless scream of desperation that Jim released thorough their bond.

 

 

_Spock? Are you here? Can you hear me?_

When Spock came back to himself, everything felt heavy, making almost impossible for him to move. With a lot of effort, he opened his eyes. For as crazy as it sounded, looking at Jim felt easier than having coherent thoughts. It was like someone had replaced his brain cells with jelly.

His vision was blurry and it took a good minute, but Spock finally realized that Jim wasn't alone in his room – Amanda was there too, her knuckles white from the death grip she had on the headboard. A doctor in a lab coat had his eyes on Spock's vitals.

\- He's stable – assured the doctor. Again, after an agonizingly slow minute, Spock recognized him as M'Benga, physician at the Starfleet services – I still think we should scan him, but so far, he's reacting well to the medication.

\- Thank you, doctor – said Jim stiffly, his blue eyes never leaving Spock's brown ones – We appreciate your concern, but since he's better there's no reason to make more tests.

\- Mr. Kirk…- the doctor sighed, obviously tired of arguing with Jim.

\- It's already been decided. Thanks, doc.

Even with his mind fuzzy as it was, Spock could tell that his mother wasn't happy. He could feel her anger through their family bond, red sparks of rage that she was projecting both mentally and physically.

Jim, however, chose to ignore it. He smiled at Spock, shakily, and only then the Vulcan took notice of the red around the blue on Jim's eyes, and how pale his skin looked.

_Spock?_

Despite his best efforts, he could only send a wave of worry to his t'hy'la. He wasn't sure if his mother got it as well, but soon he had both of his hands grabbed by them.

\- You're going to be fine – whispered Jim – They gave you steroids. They said it was an allergic reaction to that dust you had all over you. You're getting better now.

\- A very _severe_ allergic reaction – growled Amanda, and if Spock wasn't feeling so weak, he would've reprehended his mother for treating his mate with such hostility – Spock never had anything like that before – she rubbed circles on his skin, a habit she had whenever she got worried about him getting into some kind of trouble; a habit that had increased considerably since he met Jim – He should be examined properly.

Spock tried to open his mouth to object, but his muscles simply wouldn't obey him. Fortunately, Jim was nothing if not stubborn.

\- No, no way – denied Jim, and the tiredness in his voice made Spock think they had had this argument before, while he was still unconscious –After scanning him M'Benga is gonna run to the Federation to snitch on us. Spock is fine now. We'll go back home and he will get into a healing trance there, and the problem will be solved.

Amanda clenched her jaw and her hold on Spock's hand tightened. He knew that his mother meant well, but Jim was right – an allergy could be easily fixed. An intergalactic affair with the Federation couldn't.

\- We're going back home as soon as the doctor discharges him – Jim glanced at Amanda's furious expression – Don't worry, Sheriff. I will take care of him.

 

 

**One week ago**

Eleven months, two weeks and two days after Spock's trip to the St. Mary's Medical Center, Jim glanced at his bondmate, doing a poor job at not looking worried.

_I'm in your mind, Jim,_ Spock controlled himself to not raise his eyebrow – his brunch mates would certainly find this silent conversation weird – while sending soothing feelings to his husband. _You can't hide anything from me._

_And you can't hide medical symptoms from me, mister. I saw you coughing earlier. And nothing is weirder than Percy's blue food._

_Just the cold air. I am fine, ashayam. As for Percy's cooking preferences, I do find them most interesting. They are obviously illogical, but the presence of a pattern is fascinating._

\- So, I was thinking that we should go to this new dance club they opened near the shuttle station– suggested Robb cheerfully, changing Jim's focus from Percy's obsession in throwing blueberries at everything he ate – A friend of mine said that after midnight, everyone goes _insane_ in there.

Personally, Spock didn't care for dancing all that much – or alcohol, for that matter – but Jim did enjoy going to these places. And probably it would've been a fun evening for all of them if it wasn't by the dish that Percy brought next for the table. Stuffed tortillas, and since Percy cooked it of course it was blue. The smell of it was different – instead of spicy and rich, it smelled almost too sweet to Spock's nose.

\- Did you get these in the replicator? - asked Jim, while Spock took a bite, though the smell wasn't entirely pleasant to him. The sweet fragrance unsettled him for some reason he couldn't quite pinpoint.

\- Nope – Percy smiled, proud of himself – Had to order those from outside the planet. There's this moon the Federation is exploring right now, where they have this purple flowers. I just used it as a dye. The corn is…

The worlds “purple flowers” sent a jolt down Spock's spine, but it was too late – abruptly his world sunk into darkness.

 

***

 

\- We _have_ to scan him – M'Benga insisted – There's no other option. Without an image, I can't see the extension of the damage.

\- You already scanned him with your tricorder – Jim stubbornly refused either look at the doctor or accept his suggestion.

\- I need to get a better image. Besides, this is no longer a simple allergic reaction. His lungs are obviously compromised. An auto immune disease is likely to have developed as a consequence of the anaphylactic shock. I _need_ to see the details that the tricorder doesn't give me! - M'Benga turned to the two cadets seated in the couch behind Jim, who had his elbows in the hospital bed and held Spock's hand in his. By Jim's insistence, Spock still had his beanie despite being sedated. The blonde girl exchanged a look with the doctor and placed her hand in Jim's shoulder.

\- Jim – she spoke softly – You should let the doctor do what he thinks it's best for Spock. He knows…

\- I'm Spock's husband! – suddenly Jim was rising from his place at Spock's bedside and yelling at them – This is my call! I make the decision and I say no!

Annabeth didn't back off, but her eyes grew wide at Jim's shouts.

\- You're going to kill him – Annabeth whispered into the heavy silence that fell upon the room – I don't know why you are doing this, but you are being stupid and you are going to kill your husband – and with that, she turned around on her heels and left.

M'Benga looked at Jim, but if her words affected him in any way, he didn't show it. Kirk just returned to his previous position at Spock's side.

M'Benga threw a pleading look at the other cadet that stood with Jim for the past hours, since Spock checked into the Hospital. The boy was his last hope, because Jim was _right –_ as the husband, he called the shots. M'Benga couldn't touch the patient without his consent.

Swallowing hard, the boy pushed away from the wall he had been leaning on, twisting the hem of his shirt.

\- Jim, dude – Percy tried – You should really re think what you're doing. I mean, Spock's bad and… and the Enterprise will leave in a week. You should… you should listen to the doctor, and, I don't know, maybe call your mother-in-law? I think she would like to know…

\- _You_ did this – Jim almost growled – You did this to him, Perseus, you and your stupid food, so shut. The. Fuck. Up.

Percy was stricken with the venom in Jim's voice

\- I didn't know he was allergic to that shit! - Percy protested – I _couldn't_ know 'cause he's always so god damned mysterious…

\- I want you both to leave – said Jim. M'Benga hesitated, but Percy stormed out of the room, pissed.

\- Captain Kirk… - M'Benga started, ready for another round.

\- When can he be discharged?

M'Benga just stood there, certain he heard wrong.

\- He can barely breath on his own – M'Benga stated the obvious – He won't last very long like this! He _can't_ be discharged!

\- But I can refuse treatment – Jim rose from his chair again and stared at M'Benga – And that's what I'm doing now. Bring me the paperwork. Now. I'll sign it.

\- Why's that? Are you going to take him to another hospital? Because I can assure you…

\- I need to take him home – Jim tenderly adjusted the beanie that covered Spock's ears – I'm calling his mom as soon as we arrive. My ship is leaving in a week, after all. I'll ask her to come take care of him.

M'Benga hesitated. That sounded like a lie. Either Kirk really wanted his husband to die, or he had an agenda that M'Benga wasn't privy to know. The doctor hoped that Spock's mother could be more reasonable than his husband.

\- Fine – M'Benga agreed, not too happy about it – I'll bring the paperwork. But I'll look up for Spock. If I learn that you're endangering your partner by denying him treatment for more than eight days, I'll talk to the Admirals. They won't like to know that their golden boy has such disregard for the people close to him.

\- I agree – Jim nodded – Eight days is more than I need.

 

 

Only when day six arrived M'Benga realized his mistake.

The USS Enterprise, the starship that had been trusted to Kirk, was to leave in the next day. “Eight days is more than I need”, Kirk had said. Now M'Benga knew why.

The Academy's hospital was located not very far from the Headquarters – after all, emergencies happened in a big campus like that all the time – so M'Benga calculated that he could reach Admiral Pike's office before the break for lunch started, in about fifteen minutes. On his way to the exit, though, M'Benga bumped into one of the nurses that had been responsible for watching Spock while he was in the hospital.

\- Nurse Everdeen, would you mind coming with me?

Nurse Everdeen hesitated. She rarely spoke to M'Benga, and to hear his sudden request for her company surely made her suspicious.

\- I'm going after Admiral Pike to make a complaint about Captain Kirk and the situation he put his husband in – M'Benga clarified – Would you, please, come with me to give your testimony of Spock's condition?

\- It's curious you...mention it, doctor – she said slowly – Mr. Kirk… I suspect the Captain wasn't entirely honest on the information he provided us about his husband.

\- How so? - M'Benga frowned, remembering what Kirk's friend had said about Spock being mysterious.

\- Well… it's kinda odd – Nurse Everdeen finally looked him in the eye – But I don't think Spock is human. For… some reason, his records do not show anything that indicates an alien ascendancy but… Doctor, when they left the hospital, Mr. Kirk was coughing blood… And his blood… His blood was _green._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week we will be back on board of the Enterprise ;) If there's any kind of medical inaccuracy in this chapter I'm sorry, but I'm only graduated on eight seasons of House M.D. ^.^ Feedback is always welcome. Til next week :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :) Hope you all had a nice week  
> Thanks once again to my amazing beta RavenBane97, who always performs admirably ;D and also thank you all for the great feedback :D   
> As always, hope you enjoy ;)

 

\- She's cute – Chekov praised, looking at the photo in Sulu's console, the one that showed his baby daughter.

The pilot couldn't help but smile.

\- Yep – Sulu turned to look at his young colleague – But you don't wanna be near her when she forgets her favorite teddy bear somewhere. Turns into a brat, then.

\- Does it happen often? - Chekov chuckled.

\- More often than my ears enjoy, yeah – Sulu grinned – She carries it everywhere, you know? But most times something else calls her attention and before we know it, she lost it again.

\- Lieutenant – an Andorian officer interrupted their conversation, speaking loudly for all the bridge to hear – Approaching Romulus in one point three minutes.

\- Alright – Sulu opened a channel with Uhura's communicator – Captain?

\- Yes, Lieutenant? - Uhura responded promptly.

\- We are about to reach Romulus orbit – Sulu informed her – Ready to drop warp at your command.

\- Drop warp as soon as we are clearly visible to the Romulans – she said – I shall return to the bridge as soon as we stop.

\- Aye, Captain – Sulu activated the necessary commands and then opened a ship wide channel – This is Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu announcing the imminent stop of the Enterprise. Brace yourselves for the impact. Dropping warp at four… three… two… one.

Without so much as a tremor, the Enterprise came to a halt in its trajectory to Romulus.

Sulu's first thought about Romulus was that the planet had such a resemblance to Earth that the pilot felt homesick. Sparse stretches of green and brown were visible among big extensions of blue. There were no clouds, though, so the space docks on the planet's atmosphere were plenty visible.

\- Captain on the bridge – Chekov said beside him, making Sulu spin his chair around to see Uhura exiting the turbolift.

\- We are being hailed, Captain – Sulu spoke after a quick glance to his console.

\- On the screen – Uhura sat on the Captain's chair.

After a couple of seconds, a Romulan appeared on the big screen on the bridge's front. For what Sulu could say it was a male, bald and with pointy ears. His dark eyes glared daggers at them.

\- Do not come any closer – the Romulan said in Standard – The disobedience to this order will cause you to suffer the wrath of the Romulan Empire.

\- I assure you that we have not come to start a war – Uhura tried to sound soothing, but the Romulan just narrowed his eyes, suspicious – I do not come in the Federation's name.

\-  _Lies_ – the Romulan said through gritted teeth – We know you are Starfleet.

\- My name is Nyota Uhura, sir, and I am the Captain of this ship – Uhura gripped the arms of her chair with such strength that her knuckles paled – And as such, I can assure you that we are not here in the behalf of Starfleet. This is… a solo mission.

\- “Solo” you say – the Romulan was smirking now, looking amused – Does this mean you and your crew have gone rogue?

So far, Sulu hadn't seen the situation that way, and he was sure neither his colleagues did. They were doing something good for the galaxy, or at least that had been what he convinced himself of. He knew that the Starfleet High Command would be displeased with their little change of plans, but in his mind it would've been worth it.

But to hear the Romulans putting things like that, to hear that they “went rogue”… that shifted his perspective a bit. He glanced at Uhura. She was taking deep breaths, ignoring all the looks the crew on the bridge were throwing at her.

\- We are simply fulfilling the oath we took upon being appointed as officers of this vessel – she said at last, steel on her voice and in her eyes – We are here to follow the Prime Directive. We have a passenger on board who needs to be attended by a Romulan physician.

\- Why? Do you not have doctors in your Starfleet? - the Romulan scooted closer to the screen, though, his dark eyes scanning the bridge, as if he was expecting to see the patient in one of the stations.

\- We do – Uhura sat a little straighter, and Sulu could see the tension building in her posture – But the patient is Vulcan. We don't have the necessary…

\-  _A Vulcan? -_ the Romulan parroted, dumbstruck. Then, his features twisted into an angry grimace – We thought they were all dead!

_So, did we._ Sulu almost said out loud, but he held his tongue. He could see that the Romulan was interested now, mistrust giving place to some sort of calculated joy in his face. Uhura was no longer the only one who was tense – the air felt thick while they waited for the Romulan's answer.

\- I must take this to the Emperor – the alien said at last – Take a small team with you in a shuttle craft and hail us. Instructions shall be given as where to land. And bring the Vulcan with you.

Before Uhura could say anything else, the image of the Romulan disappeared and the screen went transparent, Romulus and the space around coming to view again.

 

***

 

\- What are we waiting for? - Jim demanded, his eyes searching an answer in the faces around him –  _Let's go._

\- It was too easy. It smells like a trap – Uhura insisted, crossing her arms.

Jim took a deep breath. He felt Spock squeezing his hand, and never before had he wanted to feel their bond as strongly as he wanted now, but Spock, even in his deathbed, was stubborn as fuck. He had been blocking Jim for at least three days now, since the pain in his lungs got a hell of a lot worse. Instead of sharing the pain, letting Jim  _help_ , Spock raised his shields. Deep down, Jim knew that Spock was protecting him, trying to soften things for him like he always did, but to know that only made him feel more helpless. The love of his life was still taking care of him whilst  _dying,_ but there was nothing Jim could do to help _._

Nothing except get down on the planet below them, and then get a doctor to heal him.

\- Then let me go alone – Spock's face went white like a sheet and Jim hurried to correct himself – Of course I'm taking you with me. That's what I wanted. That's what I brought him for – he directed himself towards Uhura, ignoring McCoy, Scotty and Carol and the disapproving looks on their faces – That was the plan. If you don't want to get more involved, I understand. Just give me a shuttle.

\- There's absolute  _no fucking way_ that you're going down there all by yourself, kid – McCoy objected – Only God knows what they'll ask of you. Romulans aren't known for their selfless nature.

\- I'm not a kid – Jim retorted angrily – I can take care of myself. I'm prepared to do whatever they ask me to.

\- James, Romulans have been in war with the Federation since its creation. Their hatred of Vulcans didn't have the time to wear off – Carol spoke with urgency – This might be their last opportunity to take revenge. Do you really think they'll give this up for a cheap price?

\- No, I know they won't! - Jim shouted, losing his temper – But unless any of you has a better idea, I'll  _have_ to do this!

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room as the officers of the Enterprise exchanged glances between each other, but ultimately Uhura turned to Jim.

\- They are already expecting me – she said sharply – I must, also, make sure that they will not attack the ship once the shuttle has gone towards them, so it is only logical for me to go with you.

For a second, Jim bit back a smile at Uhura's choice of words.

\- For Christ's sake, Nyota – McCoy complained – You're going to be the death of me.

\- You can stay if you like, Leo – Uhura gave him a bright smile.

\- Like hell I'm gonna let you go down there alone to get killed by those hobgoblins – McCoy started to pack some syringes into a small suitcase.

\- I won't be alone – she said, though very pleased with the implications of what McCoy just said – Jim will be with me. And Spock – she threw a tight-lipped smile to the Vulcan.

\- A kid and a sick alien. It's not much for protection, but hey, that’s just my opinion – the doctor finished collecting his supplies and the suitcase clicked shut.

\- I should go with you as well – said Carol suddenly. All heads in the room turned to her – I am familiar with Romulans as I am with Vulcans – she insisted in a rather defensive way.

\- And if something happens to you down there, who should I select to tell your father the news? - asked Uhura in a tight voice.

\- It won't come to that – Carol and Uhura glared at each other for a couple of seconds, but Nyota nodded her consent in the end. If things went sideways down there, Carol's presence – and status as an Admiral's daughter – could come in handy.

\- Mr. Scott, please return to Engineering and be sure the ship is in perfect shape for a sudden departure – Uhura ordered to Scotty, exchanging a meaningful look with him. The Enterprise needed to be ready to warp at any second.

\- Aye, Captain – Scotty hurried out of the sickbay as McCoy disconnected the last piece of medical equipment from Spock and Jim lifted him in his arms.

\- Want some help? - questioned McCoy, but Jim shook him off.

\- No, it's fine – Jim frowned with concern – He lost so much weight these days, he's barely heavy at all.

The only answer to his words was silence, so Jim looked up from Spock's almost closed eyes to see his former crew members looking at him with what could only be pity. In another circumstances, maybe Jim would've been annoyed, but right now, he was going to make good use of it. Once this was all over, he would deal with where his choices got him, but not right now. Right now, he need to get going to the shuttle bay, so he walked past the Enterprise's senior officers and went towards the turbolift.

 

 

\- Shuttle craft number 13 to the bridge – Uhura was sitting behind the navigation's console of the shuttle with Carol besides her, getting the engine ready for departure – Are you listening to me, Lieutenant Sulu?

\- Aye, Captain – Sulu's voice sounded loud and clear through the speakers – All systems checked. You are clear for departure.

\- Excellent – the hatch ahead of them begun to open, and the artificial gravity that kept things from flying around in the Enterprise lost its effectiveness. The shuttle was no longer grounded, Jim could feel. To be floating in a vessel that weighted tons made his lunch twist unpleasantly in his stomach – Lieutenant Sulu, if you don't hear from us in the next two hours, the comm is yours to do as you please.

There was a pause.

\- Aye, Captain – Sulu said at last.

\- Everyone ready? - Uhura twisted in her chair to look at the back of the shuttle, where Jim and McCoy sat on either side of Spock.

\- Aye, Captain – said McCoy, rising an eyebrow sardonically.

Jim saw Uhura roll her eyes before turning her attention back to the controls.

\- Leaving Enterprise's shuttle bay in three...two...one.

 

 

The instructions given by the Romulans said that they should land in their Capitol City. As they approached the appointed landing dock, Jim was caught by the similarities to Vulcan's old capitol, ShiKahr, though both planets couldn't be more different. Whilst Vulcan was a desert full of canyons and mountains of sand, Romulus had water everywhere, in such a way that some buildings actually sprung out of rivers and lakes. Despite these geological differences, the architecture of both cultures was undeniably similar, and the organization of the Capitol City obeyed the same pattern as ShiKahr based on what Jim could see from above: Markets in the east side of the town, governmental facilities in the west, hospitals at the center, and residential blocks at north and south.

Jim looked at the roofs of the hospitals below him, and for the first time in days he felt himself relaxing.

\- We're almost there, ashal-veh – Jim murmured softly to Spock. Spock's eyes opened a fraction, and Jim smiled at him, pointing to the screen ahead of them that showed the panoramic view from the city – See? We're in their capitol. It'll be over soon.

Any other person wouldn't have noticed, but Jim saw Spock quirk the corner of his lips up a bit, and Jim's heart skipped a beat. Spock was a mess – his hair disheveled, skin deadly pale and bones visible under the skin – but to Jim he was always – and always would be - the most beautiful thing in the universe. No matter how sorry his state was, all Jim could see was the Vulcan that declared his love for him and accepted him with all of his flaws so many years ago.

\- So much for despising the Vulcans – Jim knew he was babbling now, but the bubble of hope on his chest was making him more talkative than usual – Their capitol is just like ShiKahr. Well, except by those big signs saying “mind the le-matyas”. Do you think they have some kind of aquatic beast down there, like an alien cousin of the killer whales, or something?

\- Did you go to Vulcan before it was destroyed, James? - asked Carol all of a sudden, interrupting Jim's monologue.

\- Call me Jim – he shifted in his seat, and looked at Spock. His bondmate rose an eyebrow, but otherwise remained expressionless. Jim knew it meant that it was his decision. After a moment of deliberation, he decided that he was already neck deep in shit, why keep lying? - I did go there. Once.

\- And? - Uhura could barely contain the excitement in her voice.

\- Looked a lot like the town below us – Jim shrugged – Except that there wasn't any rivers or lake or oceans. And it was hot. Really hot. Like all day long, every day of the year.

\- So, you actually lived there? – McCoy stepped into the conversation.

\- Yeah – Jim looked down to where his fingers were entwined with Spock's – A couple must remain for an entire year on the planet after the bonding ceremony. It is… was… a tradition.

\- The planet – Uhura ducked the shuttle craft down to the dock – Do you know what happened to the planet?

Like someone had dropped a huge weight on his back, Jim felt the tension come back in full force, making him wary and agitated at the same time suddenly.

\- I don't know – Jim said darkly – I just know those bastards had it coming.

The shuttle landed swiftly on the ground, and Jim felt Carol, Nyota and Leonard staring at him, but before any of them could say anything, the shuttle's door opened and a Romulan dressed in blue robes stepped into the vessel.

\- Welcome to Romulus, crew of the Enterprise – the Romulan looked at Spock, where he was sitting all buckled up and holding Jim's hand – And company.

\- Thank you. Your planet is a lovely place – Jim hurried to say – My bondmate needs medical assistance. Now!

The Romulan regarded him silently for a moment.

\- First, the Emperor wants to speak with you – the Romulan said at last.

\- It shall be my pleasure to speak with the Emperor as soon as a doctor…

\- This is not negotiable, James Tiberius Kirk – the Romulan smirked – T'hy'la to S'chn T'gai Spock.

Jim felt a shiver run down his spine. Spock squeezed his hand.

\- I didn't tell you my name.

The cold smirk had not wavered from the Romulan's face.

\- You did not. But we have been expecting you.

Jim tried to breath. That's what he came here for.

But he couldn't shake the feeling that Uhura had been right all along. That he was falling into a trap.

There was no time to dwell on it for long, though. McCoy helped Jim undo all the buckles that kept Spock attached to the seat and Jim lifted him up again. As soon as he stepped out of the shuttle he had the confirmation that yes, Uhura was right. This whole thing  _was_ a set up.

\- Sybok – was all Jim could say before Spock was yanked from his arms and tossed over the shoulder of the man in front of Jim. He smirked, dark eyes shining with joy like a child on Christmas, as a group of Romulans surrounded Jim.

\- Better not keep the Emperor waiting, Jimbo – Sybok's grin was broad as Jim punched the nearest Romulan. This one fell to the ground, but more kept coming, and by the time he managed to get close to Sybok again, the smiling man only had to hit his throat with a closed fist to get him on his knees, out of breath, with no chances to fight – Don't worry. I'll take care of my little brother very, _very_ well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a thing for cliffhangers, in case you guys haven't noticed ^.^  
> Feedback is always welcome :D See you guys next week


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :)  
> I think I'll never grow tired of thanking all of you guys for the awesome feedback :D You're seriously amazing!  
> To my beta RavenBane97: You. Are. Marvelous ;D
> 
> Enjoy ;)

_For a second, Jim didn't recognize the room he found himself in. A big chamber in which every piece of furniture had been carved in stone, except by the soft mattress where he was laid. If there were any windows, they were closed and the air felt thick with a bittersweet smell: something alike a mix of honey and peppers._

_He looked around, surveying the environment without moving a muscle. The short hairs on the back of his neck were rising, and he felt like he was being observed._

“ _Jim” said a voice, and he almost jumped out of his skin, for the sound was not heard by his ears – it felt like it was being transmitted directly into his_ **mind**.

_Slowly, he turned his head to look at a stranger man who had appeared out of nowhere. No. Now that Jim was looking, he could see light framing him – bright light, like the sun. A door. Of course, there was a door in the room. All rooms had one, right?_

_\- Indeed – the man's lips quirked up just a bit, but Jim somehow knew that he was more amused than he allowed to show – All rooms have doors. It is a structural need – the man approached him slowly and carefully brushed the back of his hand against Jim's cheekbone – You are still confused, I see._

_Confused? Yeah, he was kind of confused. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on but everything that came out was:_

_\- You've got pointy ears – he blurted out. Almost involuntary, his hand rose and he pinched the pointy end of the man's ears softly._

_\- Our bond has been successfully completed – Pointy Ears said, holding Jim's face in both hands now – You will be in an optimum state soon, ashayam._

_After saying these words, he kissed Jim. Spock, a voice whispered in Jim's head, this is Spock. Spock's lips were cool and soft to the touch, and as soon as their lips touched, Jim felt his skin start to burn with a desire for something he couldn't quite name._

_\- Spock – he said when Pointy Ears finally let go of his mouth long enough for him to breath – Spock. T'hy'la._

_\- Yes – Spock's tone lowered to something akin to a growl – T'hy'la. I am here, ashayam. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular._

_Jim giggled._

_\- You're speaking funny – Jim wrapped his arms around Spock's torso – But I love you too. I think._

_\- You think? - Spock joked, or at least asked a question with a slight suggestion of amusement in his voice – I must inform you, mister, that it is a bit late to quit on our marriage._

_\- Not quitting – Jim hugged Spock closer, anxious to feel his t'hy'la's body next to his – Never quitting on you. Need you._

_Jim latched his mouth on Spock's and tried to pull him over the bed. His mind was getting clearer now, and flashes of memories played in his head – a ceremony in a blissfully cool cave, the displeased expressions on both of their mother's faces, Spock carrying him back to his family home. That's where they were right now, Jim remembered. Spock's family home on Vulcan. Except that it was only Spock's house now, since his father had died many years ago, his brother had been exiled and his mother, according to the Vulcan law, had no claim on Sarek's inheritance. Not that she cared, anyway. Jim knew that Amanda was happier carrying her memories of Sarek on Earth than she would ever be living in his home, surrounded by people who despised her._

_\- Your mom is upset – murmured Jim, which proved to be a mistake because Spock removed himself from the task of sucking a hickey onto his neck to stare at him with dark, lust filled eyes – She hates me._

_\- She does not – Spock assured – And I do not wish to speak about my mother right now._

_\- My mom hates you too – Jim babbled, unable to stop himself. He was feeling weird. He felt like this world he was in had slowed down on its trajectory. He tried to remember if he had drunk anything, but it was unlikely that Spock would let him drink himself into oblivion right after their wedding – But she's happy to hand me over, though. Have someone else to clean my shit._

_Spock sighed and sat back on his heels._

_\- Whatareyoudoing? - Suddenly instead of feeling everything go slow, things started to go faster, including his heartbeat. He clung to Spock's arms, preventing him from going too far – Come back. Get your Vulcan ass back here!_

_\- You are not making sense. I had thought the side effects of the placement of the bond had passed by now, but as it seems, I was wrong – with little effort, Spock removed Jim's hands from him. Jim pouted, and Spock touched Jim's lips with the tip of his finger – Besides, you are talking about our mothers._

_Jim opened his mouth to say something else – probably another nonsense or another bitter comment on their parents – but his heart was accelerating its rhythm by the second. It was beginning to feel like it was going to explode inside his chest. His mouth went dry. Jim felt like his throat was closing._

_And then, all of a sudden, a new pain took over his body – and to say it was the worst thing he had ever felt in his life was both a surprise and an understatement. He had broken several bones at once before, had gotten into a god damned mental fight with a Vulcan – but he had never felt anything like the excruciating burning sensation in his lungs. It was like he was breathing wild fire that burned everything inside him. Rationally, he knew his ribcage was intact but it could be open and calcined whole for what he felt._

_Jim touched his chest and felt unscathed skin, but the burning sensation was only getting stronger._

_Suddenly, everything rushed back at Jim. He wasn't with Spock on Vulcan. They were on Romulus, and Spock…_

_Spock was dying. He was dying and he was feeling the pain that Jim felt right now._

_Jim looked up, but Spock was no longer in the room. He tried to reach out to him through the bond when he realized – this was a memory, but not_ _**his** _ _memory. His own memories of that situation were fuzzy and unclear, the bond still too recent to let Jim process things properly._

_No, this memory was Spock's. Which meant that Jim was inside his mind._

_For a split second, Jim felt hope. Maybe Spock was reaching out to him, asking for help, trying to tell him where Sybok had…_

_\- Yes – a voice came out of the walls all of a sudden – What big and bad Sybok did now? Where did he take poor little Spock?_

_Jim gasped out loud. No. No. Sybok couldn't be inside Spock's mind. This wasn't happening. Spock's shielding technique was perfect. No one could enter his mind without permission. Even in his weakest state he would protect their bond. Nothing was more important than their connection._

_\- Perhaps he did give me permission, Jimbo – Sybok's voice felt much closer now, like he was whispering in Jim's ear – Have you thought of that?_

_\- He would never let you get inside my mind! - Jim shouted at the empty room and received a throaty laugh as answer. Jim jumped out of the bed and searched the room for a weapon. If Sybok remained as a voice coming out of the walls, it would be useless, but Jim had to_ _**do** _ _something._

_Unfortunately for Jim, Vulcans were minimalists, so the room was bare of ornaments besides what was strictly necessary. The best he could find was a bedside lamp, but as soon as he got his hands on it, he realized that he wouldn't be able to lift it, and Jim was sure Sybok had something to do with that._

_\- Maybe – Sybok's suggested, his tone delighted like a child who just had been gifted with a new toy – He let me in so I could break your precious little bond. What do you think of that, Jimbo?_

_Jim gave up on his efforts to lift the lamp. He felt like punching something. If Sybok were right in front of him right now, Jim would be pleased to beat the crap out of him._

_\- No! - Jim yelled – Shut up! Get out! You can't be here! Get out!_

_\- That's exactly what he did, Jimbo – Sybok's told him, amused – He asked me to break the bond…_

_\- You're lying! You're a liar! Shut up! - Jim tried to cover his ears, but Sybok's voice was everywhere._

_\- You know what happens to you once he dies, Jimbo? - Sybok's continued like he hadn't heard Jim's protests – The bond breaks. And there will be no hypocritical Vulcans to fix your poor mind when it happens. And it'll happen. Soon. Baby brother is about to kick the bucket!_

_\- SHUT UP! - Jim felt his knees hitting the floor, and he didn't try and stop the rest of his body from following suit. He curled into a ball, trying to muffle Sybok's voice, but it was useless._

_\- He asked me to break the bond – Sybok said in a very pleased way – And I, the good big brother that I am, decided to grant him this wish._

_Jim was breathing hard now. The burning pain was fading, and Jim found himself irrationally missing it. This wasn't right. This was_ _**their** _ _bond, their connection, the link that assured that Jim was never alone no matter where he was. This was theirs. No one else should be able to access it. No one should be able to mess with this._

_\- Don't worry, Jimbo. It won't hurt. Much.- Kirk could almost hear the smirk in Sybok's voice – After it's all over, you'll thank me for stopping you from doing business with the Romulans. The deal those guys wanted to offer you… You'll be happy for my little interference. I'm helping you to dodge a bullet here, mate._

_Jim's eyes started to sting and he felt tears pooling under his eyelids. He sucked in a breath and tried to think of something, anything, that he could do to stop Sybok. But over the loud sound of his heart beating a noise was growing – stone rasping against stone, like tons of rocks colliding together._

_Jim looked to the one of the walls and saw it was moving. That was it. Sybok was going to wipe Jim's presence from Spock's mind for good._

_\- Stop! Tell me what is it, what the Romulans want me to do and I will! I will do whatever they want! Just stop! - Jim screamed to Sybok at the top of his lungs._

_The walls stilled in its path to crush him. A long moment of silence lingered in the air._

_\- Are you sure? - Sybok asked at last – Do you really want to commit yourself to fulfill the Emperor desires? Don't you even want to know what is it before you agree?_

_\- No! - Jim uncurled himself and knelt on the floor, jumping at the opportunity – No, I don't care what is it. I'll do it. Just stop. Get out. Leave our bond alone._

_\- Very well, then – Sybok grinned – I think it's time for you and your crew to meet the Emperor. Tell him I send my regards._

_Jim felt as if Sybok was pulling the plug of his consciousness when the world around him sunk into darkness._

 

_***_

 

True to the rumors that run across the galaxy, Romulans were assholes. Rather  _barbaric_ assholes. The cell they had been locked in was exactly that – an old school cell, made of cast iron molded into a cage whose bars were separated enough for them to pass an arm between them, but not large enough so they could kick one of the guards in the face. No force fields, no panels; the only thing keeping them locked was an old and big padlock that only opened with the right key.

\- How come that none of you don't have a hair pin? - complained McCoy, keeping his eyes focused on the changes in Jim's pupils, but unable to stop himself from letting his dissatisfaction known.

After being dropped by the fellow in gray robes that took Spock away, Kirk hadn't woken up. The Romulans dragged his dead weight all the way to an ancient building that served as a prison, McCoy, Uhura and Carol handcuffed and following close behind. As they passed through the hallways, Leonard saw that the Romulans kept thousands of prisoners of different species in that facility – and some of them recognized the insignia on their uniforms. The word “Starfleet” was shouted more than once, accompanied by requests for their death and pleas for help.

\- Even if we  _did_ have a hair pin, so what? - Carol paced, agitated, along the short extension of the cell.

\- We could open the lock, like they do in those old movies – McCoy checked Jim's pulse. It was fast, but not disturbingly so.

\- For Christ's sake, Leo – Uhura let out, frustrated – That requires a technique we don't have.

\- Maybe he does – McCoy pointed at Jim – We don't know shit about him. Except that he is a liar, is married to a Vulcan and doesn't give a crap about anyone else besides his husband.

\- It's always good to be flattered by my colleagues – a groggy voice said. McCoy looked down and saw that Jim was coming back to himself, blinking his blue eyes open. Uhura knelt beside him.

\- Mr. Kirk – she said slowly – You were out cold for a while.

\- How long? - Jim sat up and rubbed his throat, where a purple bruise was blooming.

\- At least one hour – Uhura's lips tightened into a thin line – Spock was taken. I'm sorry.

\- I know – Jim avoided her eyes, choosing to stare at his hands instead – That… that was his half-brother, Sybok.

McCoy clenched his fists. Usually, he wasn't a violent sort of guy, but Kirk was begging to know his right hook.

\- Half-brother? - Leonard parroted in a flat tone – That guys is a Vulcan?

Jim swallowed hard.

\- Yes – with effort, Jim stood to his feet – He said the Emperor wants to offer us a deal.

\- Oh no, mister – McCoy stood and walked over to Kirk. He grabbed his former Captain's shoulder and made Jim look him in the eye – We aren't taking any deals 'til you tell us  _what the hell_ is going on here.

Uhura watched them glare daggers at each other for a few seconds before she stepped in.

\- Mr. Kirk, I think you owe us the truth – she stated, impassive – We've been taking risks for you and Mr. Spock since the moment that shuttle craft overheated. We're no longer talking about being kicked out of Starfleet – She glanced around briefly, but their cell was the only one occupied in this hallway, and the guards had left one hour before and never returned – There's a reason why Romulus has never been asked to join the Federation. You've brought us to the lion's den; the least you can do is tell us everything you know about this beast.

\- Look, I know you guys have no reason to believe me, but I didn't know this was going to happen – Jim told Uhura, but she remained skeptical – I didn't know Sybok was here. He was exiled many years ago, and I only met him once before. I never even saw a Romulan before all this. I just wanted… I just wanted to make Spock better – Jim trailed off, grabbing at the bars of the cell.

McCoy exchanged a look with Uhura. If there was a thing about Jim that sounded sincere, it was this almost irrational desire to save his husband. But McCoy still felt like Kirk was lying to them, hiding secrets that could get them into trouble.

\- And this deal you talked about? - Uhura asked – When did you heard about it? Because no one told us…

\- Sybok told me – Jim murmured, turning slightly to look at them – A few minutes ago. He got inside Spock's mind and used our bond to enter  _my_ mind.

Leonard felt his jaw fall slack.

\- Are you saying… - Uhura started, but Carol cut her off.

\- Vulcans are touch telepaths – the Science officer informed them – They can create mental connections to people who they are close with. Bonds are a serious, often permanent connection that link a Vulcan mind to someone else's – Carol scooted closer to them – What else did this Sybok fellow tell you?

Jim blinked, studying her for a long second.

\- He said some shit to me, tried to scare me, then implied the Emperor wants to offer a deal. One that I won't like.

\- Oh, just you? - McCoy crossed his arms – 'Cause I've this feeling that none of us will like it very much, Jimbo.

Jim grimaced. Down the hallway, the telltale noise of footsteps informed them that the Romulan guards were back. The Starfleet officers backed off, but there was nowhere to run. At least a dozen guards were gathered outside their cell. One of them stepped aside, so a familiar figure came into view: the same guy in blue that received them in the landing dock. He fished a key out of his pocket.

\- Emperor Nero is ready to see you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always wonderful so leave a kudo and/or a comment if you feel like it ;) See you next week ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :) Sorry about the delay, but life is unpredictable ^.^ Your feedback will never stop being appreciated, so thanks to all of you guys who left kudos, commented or bookmarked :D  
> Special thanks to my beta RavenBane97, who never ceases to be amazing ;D

The upper levels of the Starfleet HQ sported an amazing view of the San Francisco's Bay, with the Golden Gate Bridge clearly visible, the water crystal and shinning even from afar. The landscape made of skyscrapers was also a stunning vision, especially at night once the lights had been turned on, making the city look alive even in the deepest winter, when people would take shelter in their homes and be lazy to leave and face the howling winds.

Right now, though they were in one of the highest levels, Robb couldn't quite enjoy the view. He was busy wondering if he was about to get kicked out of the Academy or not. And Jon, his boyfriend, wasn't making it easier by just sitting there looking frightened while they waited for Pike to arrive. The Admiral had asked them to be there at 0900 hours and so they did, but the office was empty when they got there.

Finally, the door slammed open and Admiral Pike strode in. Unlike other Admirals, Pike never unnerved Robb by simply entering a room. The man had something about him that made Robb feel at ease unlike his fellow co-workers, all of which sported the vibe of a soldier wounded at war that made Robb feel like he should have a speech ready about the wonders of Earth, the planet they all should be proud of.

This time, however, when Pike sat on the chair behind the desk, Robb suddenly wished to be anywhere else in the galaxy. Jon tensed even more beside him, digging his nails into Robb's skin. Robb squeezed his hand, trying to sooth him but it was of no use.

\- Stark. Targaryen – Pike studied them for a moment, blue eyes stern –

Do you want to tell me why your parents called me at 3 a. m. asking about a shuttle craft?

Robb's stomach dropped. He swallowed hard and prayed for Jon to remain still and expressionless.

\- A shuttle? - he repeated like an idiot.

\- Yeah – Pike confirmed in a very patronizing way – A shuttle craft. Your father – Pike pointed at Jon – Said you asked to borrow one of his shuttles a few days ago, for a “field exercise”. At 2 a. m. of today, however, an alarm went off in his PADD. It happens that the shuttle's system is linked to your dad's personal control panel, even though he loaned it to you. Apparently, he didn't know that second-year cadets don't have permission to pilot any vessel that possess a warp core. So, I'm going to ask again – Pike reclined into the chair and glared at them sternly – What shuttle is this and what the hell did you do to it?

A few lies occurred to Robb. They could say that they crashed the shuttle somewhere, and then Robb could  _actually_ crash a shuttle somewhere while Jon soothed their parents. Robb dismissed this option because he knew his aunt and uncle all too well and they were very likely on their way to the Academy at this very moment. Rhaegar would just take a look at his PADD while Lyanna fussed all over them and the lie would be uncovered. They could say that they sunk a shuttle into the Bay – but then someone could be sent to look for the wreckage. As the list shortened, Pike continued to look at them expectantly.

Robb was getting angrier and more nervous by the second, for that was a question not for them, but for Jim. They knew the risks when they accepted to help Jim, but truth be told, Robb hadn't expected things to go downhill so soon. If anything, he hoped to receive a message saying that Spock was fine before having to face the Admirals.

\- We got robbed – Jon said out of the blue, his voice breaking the silence so suddenly that Robb almost jumped out of his seat – Last night.

Robb glanced at Jon with the corner of his eye. Jon was more pale than usual, but his voice didn't crack as he spoke to Pike. Robb knew that being in Starfleet was important to him, but his boyfriend was nothing but loyal.

\- Yes – Robb hurried to mold his features into a mix of apprehension and annoyance – We just noticed it when we left the dorm this morning – He made a show of widening his eyes – Poor Jon, he's still scared. We both are.

Pike, however, did not reached Admiralty by being fooled by blatant lies. He narrowed his eyes at them, suspicious.

\- Robbed, huh? - Pike opened a drawer and got a PADD out of it – Let's fill a report, them. I can have your shuttle found in less than an hour.

\- Actually, Admiral, we thought about going to the SFPD – Robb tried not to sound so defensive – We were careless, really. We let the shuttle parked in the street. I'm sure that some drunk must have seen…

\- But I insist, Mr. Stark – Pike started to type a few commands on the PADD – I can't have students being robbed on campus. I can solve your problem quickly. Just tell me the registered number…

A knock on the door saved them. Or at least that's what Robb thought before seeing the newcomers.

Pike threw them a warning glance before rising to attend the door. He came back seconds later after a muttered conversation. Following him close behind there was a tall man with dark skin and a petite blonde woman, both clad in Starfleet blue shirts that ranked them as officers. Robb recognized the blonde woman immediately. Unfortunately, she also remembered  _him._

\- You two, wait outside. We're not done yet – Pike waved their dismissal and Robb was floated with relief for a split second before the blonde nurse cut him off.

\- No – she urged to Pike – They should stay. They're Kirk's friends. I've seen them at the hospital.

Robb felt his stomach drop. He tried to stay cool, but almost immediately he knew that Jon hadn't had the same success as him in keeping calm. Admiral Pike rose an eyebrow and looked severely at the cadets.

\- Jonathan Targaryen and Robert Stark – Pike said with an edge of a menace in his voice – Is there anything you would like to tell me?

 

 

***

 

 

Heart attacks caused by elevated blood pressure had ceased to be a public health issue long ago, but right now Percy felt like his name was about to be in one of those lists of curiosities that ran loose on the Academy, often used as instruments to make easier to learn any subject by making it mysterious and funny as to incite students to search more about them. He could already see the article “Did you know that Perseus Jackson, twenty four years of age, died of a heart attack on Academy's grounds in which had been the first occurrence of this illness in more than a millennium? Section Three of the Library offers different archives about the dangers of stress. Search more to learn further about this subject.”

So, when every panel on the Control Room flashed an emergency message –  _The USS Enterprise is off course. Establish connection with the Captain –_ he felt kinda relieved. For almost ten seconds, it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Things were really happening – no more awaiting and suspecting of everyone around him, no sir, their plan was really working. The Enterprise was on their way to the Beta Quadrant, or so Percy hoped. A message had been sent from Andor warning them about the absence of the starship, but no Federation space station had spotted them so far, so Percy was praying that Jim managed to take the ship to Romulus.

After eleven seconds, though, Percy's high spirits were splattered on the floor, for Admiral Archer burst into the room, his face almost purple, hands clenched into fists. The cadets shifted in their seats, uneasy. Archer had been reassigned to the Communications Center after an incident involving a stubborn engineering cadet and his pet. To say that the Admiral was less than happy in his new function was an understatement.

\- Which one of you was responsible for clearing the Enterprise for departure? - Admiral Archer hissed, looking ready to strangle someone. His eyes had a deadly glint when he scanned the room, searching for the guilty one. Percy's throat felt dry; Lieutenant Uhura spent almost thirty minutes speaking to him before launch, complaining about Kirk's lateness. Percy had assured her, repeatedly, that Jim was on his way. He didn't know what took so damn long to get the shuttle craft started, but it worked, and eventually Uhura stopped nagging him. It took half an hour, however, and Percy feared that one of his neighbors on the stations around him had heard something, but no one said a word, and Archer marched into the room.

\- I asked – he repeated through gritted teeth – Who was responsible for the Enterprise?!

Percy decided to get this over with. Archer was two seconds away from searching every control set until he found what he was looking for, so keeping quiet was of no use.

\- I was – Percy rose his hand. He felt the eyes of all the other cadets in the room turn to him, but Archer's furious gaze stood out, especially as the man marched to him.

\- Anything unusual about the launch, cadet?

Percy debated briefly with himself if he should lie or tell the truth. Again, considering that Archer could just dig what he wanted, he tried to soften the blow.

\- Captain Kirk arrived a little late in the ship – Percy spoke carefully – Lieutenant Uhura complained about it to me.

\- Just that? - other than the sound of Archer's voice, the room was totally silent, which was pretty impressive, considering that the Control Room was a massive warehouse in which two hundred cadets worked non-stop, always typing or talking, except for right now – apparently, to see a colleague be squeezed by Archer was more important than do  _actual_ work.

\- Yes – said Percy, and it was true. The Enterprise's maiden voyage had been officially uneventful at least so far.

\- Show me the Captain's log – demanded Archer, narrowing his eyes at Percy.

\- There isn't one – said Percy, opening the file with Jim's name and picture, the one that should contain the Captain's report about the mission, only to show Archer that was empty. Maybe he shouldn't have sounded so satisfied by his own handiwork. Admirals, after all, were specialists in dealing with people and their intentions, no matter if they were Terrans or not.

\- Very well then – Archer clasped his hands behind his back and walked to the door – Come with me, cadet. You can show that empty file and whatever excuse you have up your sleeve to Admiral Pike.

\- Sir? - Percy froze in his chair, and a quick look to his fellow cadets revealed that they were as surprised as he was to be sent to Pike's office – I don't understand.

\- I think you do, Cadet Jackson – said Admiral Archer with something akin to glee in his voice – After all, only someone on the Control Room could have deleted the records of the presence of an unauthorized shuttle craft carrying an unauthorized passenger aboard the Enterprise.

 

 

***

 

 

_Admiral Christopher Pike requests an open channel of communication. Accept or refuse?_

Sulu stared at the message that flashed across the screen ahead of him and then glanced at the time. One hour and thirty minutes had passed, and he heard nothing of Uhura or the others. Whispers run all over the bridge, and he could feel more than a set of eyes looking at him, waiting.

_Admiral Christopher Pike requests an open channel of communication. Accept or refuse?_

Sulu gazed at Romulus. The blue planet looked small and peaceful at distance, and it was almost impossible to connect that beautiful little planet to the tales told about its inhabitants. Uhura had asked him to wait two hours. Starfleet, however, was unaware of her schedule, and now Sulu found himself in the knife's edge – if he accepted Pike's call, he would have some explaining to do and this might come back to bite him in the ass later. If he refused it, they would continue their long trek to the bottom of the well. The pilot didn't like those odds a single bit.

\- Ensign Chekov – Sulu spoke out loud. The whispers fell silent – Readings of our team down there?

It took Chekov less than thirty seconds to give him the answer.

\- They are all alive, Lieutenant – Chekov said – But they have split up.

\- Split up? - Sulu frowned.

\- Yes, sir – the young russian typed furiously and soon what looked like a Capitol City plant was on display in the main screen of the bridge. Five red points could be seen in movement, four of them directing themselves towards the city's limits and one of them still in a hospital facility – I believe that the Vulcan is not with them, sir.

Now the whispers were louder. Sulu wondered if he would be able to command them, even if he wanted to. He didn't have Uhura's iron grip or Kirk's innate confidence. He was a pilot, though. He hoped that driving the ship in the right direction was enough to help him drive the people inside the vessel in the same path.

\- Let's wait another thirty minutes – Sulu decided, touching the screen above the word “refuse” to turn down Pike's request – If the time expires and they keep the radio-silence, we'll send a distress call.

 

 

***

 

 

\-  _Lord. All. Mighty –_ McCoy said slowly, like he couldn't believe his own eyes – Look at  _that_ thing.

Jim was looking. And if he wasn't so worried about Spock, he might had been as impressed as McCoy, who was looking at the structure ahead of them with his mouth hanging open.

It was like some Romulans had read an Earth history book and decided to make their own version of the Colosseum. The amphitheater ahead of them had external walls so high they couldn't see the top, the facade made of at least five levels of superimposed arcades. Jim could barely imagine how huge it would be inside. To think about that, however, didn't put his mind at ease, for he knew quite well  _what for_ the ancient Romans used these amphitheaters.

\- Move – a Romulan guard pushed the doctor forward roughly. McCoy tumbled, losing his footing for a moment, and Jim saw a muscle twitch in the corner of Uhura's mouth. She was pissed, that much he could tell and if her hands were free, she would be kicking Romulans' ass right now.

Jim kept following the Romulan in blue robes inside the Colosseum replica, trying to look as docile as possible. He tried to tug at the bond, but Spock was unresponsive, and Jim could only dread what Sybok was doing to him right now. Jim didn't want to give the Emperor any excuse to hurt his t'hy'la, and in that moment, he was briefly annoyed with McCoy for being so provincial.

Finally, after they entered the magnificent structure, Jim came to realize that, yeah, he was right: this wasn't going to end well. The guy in blue robes guided them through what appeared to be the galaxy's worst waiting room, with iron benches and haystacks covered in blood of all sorts of colors everywhere, and motioned for two of the guards to open heavy iron doors that separated the waiting area from the actual fighting pit.

And what a sight it was. More than forty rows of tiered seats surrounded the arena, all of them made with polished wood. They were all empty and the only sound that Jim could hear was his own heartbeat, but all that space made him guess that more than eighty thousand people could fit in these seats, and right now, he wasn't sure if he preferred the oppressive silence in opposition of being stared at by a crowd.

Before Jim could reach a conclusion, the Romulan in blue stopped. Only a few feet away, another Romulan stood, his back turned to them, using a golden spear to support his weight. The guy who guided them said something in their native language and then knelt. One second later, the guards were forcing the Enterprise's crew down to their knees.

\- Do they teach history in Starfleet? - said the Romulan who was obviously Emperor Nero. He didn't turn to look at them.

\- Not really, Your Imperial Majesty – Jim said, trying to sound as calm and as respectful as possible – But I do know one or two things about Earth's history.

\- Do you, James Tiberius Kirk? - and Jim thought there was a trace of amusement in the Emperor's voice, but the Romulan still had his back turned to him, so he couldn't be so sure – Tell me then, what do you know about the Colosseum?

Jim swallowed hard. He could feel his crew mates ' eyes on him, but he didn't let anxiety take his voice away.

\- It was used to distract the people in times of war or starvation – Jim said, scrambling through his mind to find more significant facts about the original Colosseum other than just it had been used as stage for uncountable killings and rapes and other nameless brutal acts – Also, to demonstrate power.

\- Yes – Nero agreed – We Romulans believe in demonstrations of power. That is why I had this arena built, many years ago, the Federation was not pleased. Actually, I think it is funny – finally, Nero turned to look at them and Jim saw a stone face with harsh features and even harsher eyes. A strange set of tattoos had been marked on his face – The Federation preaches that we must accept and absolve the best of other cultures – Nero smiled and it was a cold smirk, as sharp as the edge of a knife – For people that make that kind of incentive, they were not so pleased when I took one aspect of their culture, and gave it to Romulus.

Jim's heart was beating so fast inside his ribcage it was like a bird trying to escape. He stared blankly at the Emperor, unable to think of something to say to  _that._

_-_ If there is anything I have in common with my Vulcan cousins – and Nero's dark eyes glinted as his smirk grew bigger when he spared a glance at Jim – Is that I loathe hypocrisy. I am also not a man for small talk, so let me be clear.

Nero walked over to them, stopping right in front of Jim. The spear, as it seemed, was more for show than for true support, for Nero was gracious when he bent his knees to be on Jim's eye-level.

\- I believe in fair fights – Nero said, his tone brisk with barely contained rage – The Klingons do not. They have developed a new weapon that could bring Romulus to their knees by just pressing a single button – Nero stared deeply into Jim's eyes, and Jim saw rage and blood thirst on the Romulan's eyes – I want this weapon destroyed.

\- You have an Empire – Uhura spoke up, scaring the shit out of Jim. For a troubled moment, it was like he was alone in the arena with Nero – Gather an army and retrieve the weapon yourself.

Nero pointed at her with the spear. A jolt went down Jim's spine by the sight of the pointy end, so thin it would most certainly pierce through skin and muscle and bone and kill anyone with efficiency.

\- And declare war with them? - Nero sneered – No. This is the Federation war to fight. They were weak, allowing the Klingons to remain alive, building up their forces, and now they can bring us all down. This is your mistake to correct – Nero lowered the spear to the ground again – Your work to do. And if you want your t'hy'la to be cured – Jim swallowed hard, knowing that he couldn't refuse whatever Nero was about to ask of him – You will destroy this device. And you will bring its shreds to me.

\- How do you know this thing even exists? - Uhura demanded – What if they just want to watch you, and by extension us, dance?

The small smile on Nero's lips was of a grown up looking down to a child, or maybe of a man who spent his life waiting for a very specific moment and now it had arrived, and it was better than he had imagined.

\- I am certain that such thing exists, Captain Uhura – said the Emperor – How else do you think Vulcan has ceased to exist?

The shock of the revelation reverberated through Jim. He remembered that night, two years ago, when Spock woke up at three a. m., restless and anxious.  _Something has happened, t'hy'la,_ Spock insisted through their bond, and a couple of minutes after they discovered that Vulcan no longer existed. The planet had been obliterated in a matter of minutes. Billions had died, and the Vulcans that were outside the planet when it was destroyed chose not to live any longer after their homes, their families and everything they prized had turned into dust. Spock had been the only one who remained, but only because his only family was on Earth, safe with him. The others weren't so lucky, the pain of having all their bonds severed at once was too much for even such logical beings to bear.

Or so Jim had thought. Now that he was really thinking about it, there was no reason for Sybok to have chosen suicide. Which only made him feel even more stupid.

The other Enterprise's crew members were equally shocked, but Nero, apparently, was in a hurry.

\- Bring the Krieger Wave Converter to me, destroyed into pieces – the Emperor demanded – And I shall return S'chn T'gai Spock and your Science Officers back to you in one piece.

\-  _What?! -_ before any of them could do anything, the Romulan guards were already dragging Leonard and Carol away. Jim and Nyota rose to their feet, but they were easily outnumbered, so in the end there wasn't much of a fight before they were back on their knees. The difference, this time, was that Carol and McCoy were kicking and screaming as the guards yanked them towards the far end of the arena.

\- I'll do it! - Jim tried to scream, but a punch on his gut had stolen his breath – I told Sybok I would do it! Let them go!

\- Your son of a bitch! I'll kill you! Are you hearing me?! You hurt Leo and I'll fucking  _kill_ you! - and if Jim wasn't so worried about how much worse this whole shit was going to get before it improved, he would be surprise to see Uhura yell such a long list of threats and curses.

\- Just an assurance – Nero said evenly, all business-like – Once you have invaded Kronos, the device shall be in the same warbird used in the voyage to destroy Vulcan. At that moment – Nero came closer, his dark eyes fixed on Jim's – I want you to remember who the  _true_ enemy is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably, we will have another chapter this week, so stay tuned :) Leave a kudo, comment and/or bookmark if you feel like it and like the Terminator, I'll be back ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys :)  
> First and foremost: Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos and bookmarked! Your feedback is very much appreciated :D  
> Second, I would like to apologize for the delay; the "chapter-once-a-week" rhythm we had will no longer be possible due to some schedule issues, but I promise there will be a chapter once a month - at least - and that I will continue to write this is story as it was originally planned. You guys will just have to be a little more patient ;)  
> And third, a thank you to my great beta, RavenBane97, who never fails to support me ;D  
> Hope you enjoy :D

The room in which Spock found himself in was eerie familiar, in an unpleasant way. Everything, from the walls to the furniture, was carved in stone, and there were no such things as ornaments anywhere. Just a high-backed chair between two low tables.

Spock blinked, trying to remember how did he end up here and where exactly  _here_ was, but all he could think about was the narrow, almost hidden door in the far end of the room. He felt slightly apprehensive, knowing that the door would open at any moment, and when it did he got even more confused, for two women and a man entered the room, all three of them looking serious. The man, he noticed with dismay, was  _him._

He stepped forward, barely paying attention to the women, both the young one whose long hair reached her waist, and the older one who had gray hair and a grim expression. That was him, right there – dressed in black, hair cut just above his slanted eyebrows in a straight circumference, blank expression. He stared at himself, gobsmacked.

\- If any of you has doubts and wish to not move forward, then you shall reveal your intentions now. Once removed, this bond will never be fully restored in case of a future change of mind – the elderly woman said. Spock turned to look at her, and something jumped from the bottom of his mind: This was T'Pau, a figure of importance in the Vulcan High Council. T'Pau seemed unhappy, at least as far as any Vulcan could demonstrate to be. The young Vulcan woman beside Spock – the other Spock, dressed in black – glanced briefly at him.

\- Our decision is final – the young woman said, glancing at him again, as if she was afraid he would contradict her – We wish to terminate our bond once and for all.

Spock-dressed-in-black just nodded, and the young woman seemed to relax a bit at this. It was just a small change in the way she held her shoulders, but it was enough for him to see. The elder woman – T'Pau – on the other hand, glared daggers at him, displeased.

\- Well – T'Pau sat on the chair, her back as straight a metal stick, almost making the high-back of the chair look crooked – We shall begin then.

\- We shall – Spock-dressed-in-black hopped up one of the tables, keeping his head close to T'Pau, and the young woman did the same. T'Pau pressed her fingertips against their temples, closing her eyes to concentrate. For an entire minute – or so it seemed – the trio remained still, the only sound in the room being their breathing noises. Then it was over. T'Pau rose.

\- You may want to sit still for a couple minutes – T'Pau advised, making her way to the door. Spock-dressed-in-black was blinking quickly, and the young woman had her hands on her temples, like she was dealing with a headache – Your bond was weak, but it was a bond. I shall leave now. I believe I will be seeing both of you in the next few days in the Katric Arc – and here it was, contempt. Not even Kolinahr could purge the pure resent in T'Pau's voice.

As soon as she left, the young woman jumped off the table and stood.

\- I would like to thank you for accepting doing this, Spock, son of Sarek – she said, raising her hand and making a known gesture; the Ta'al, he remembered – I do have somewhere else to be now. Live long and prosper.

Spock-dressed-in-black mimicked the Ta'al, with an almost undetectable smile on his lips.

\- It has been my pleasure, T'Pring, daughter of Mitrani. Live long and prosper. And good luck with Stonn – he said. T'Pring blinked, like she was uncertain about what to do with his praise. It was a human thing to do, he realized, to wish “good luck”. Vulcans didn't believe in luck. But T'Pring was gracious enough to not say anything and leave the room without running.

\- So  _that's_ what happened with T'Pring – a voice said all of a sudden, speaking in Vulcan. Spock turned around and found himself facing another Vulcan, a short man dressed in gray robes and with dark eyes that sported an almost maniac glint. The other Spock just remained sitting on the table, smiling quietly to himself, apparently unaware of what was going on – It's been nagging me for quite a while. T'Pau was  _crossed,_ wouldn't you say?

\- Sybok – the name just came out of his lips, and it felt right. The Vulcan in gray – his  _brother –_ just smirked at him – What… what are you doing here?

\- Don't you remember, baby brother? - Sybok pretended to be hurt, pressing his hand against his chest in a dramatic gesture that humans often did –  _You_ invited  _me_ in.

Spock tried to situate himself. His mind was a bit foggy and look at that other version of himself was not helping either…

\- I invited you in to help me with my bond with Jim – it dawned on him so suddenly he felt the need to sit down – Not to take a tour through my memories – because that's what it was, that scene he just seen; his memory from when he severed his bond with T'Pring. She had been more than willing to do so when he asked, and the whole thing was solved quickly – I don't want you scrambling through my head. Get out.

\- I'm hurt, bro – Sybok crossed the room and sat on the only chair available as Spock struggled to stand upright – I did what you asked me too. I offered Jim to break the bond before you die. But he preferred the… let's say… hard option.

Spock took a breath – or at least he tried. His chest hurt. His knees gave in beneath him and he fell to the floor, feeling the harsh stone under his palms.

\- This looks bad, bro – Sybok made a disapproving sound and leaned into the chair – I don't think you have much longer, so just answer me one thing.

\- Answer you? - Spock sat back on his heels, eyes closed. He didn't want to look at Sybok right now. He didn't want to think about what his brother had become.

\- Why didn't you look for me when Vulcan was destroyed? - Sybok asked, and his tone was curious, almost amused.

_That_ made Spock open his eyes again, shocked.

\- Because you  _killed_ our father – the answer was so simple and it was ready to be given; he didn't had to think about that twice.

\-  _I didn't –_ Sybok's face darkened, the amusement giving place to rage in his voice. He looked at Spock, skeptical – That's what they told you? Do you believed them? Do you seriously believe that I  _murdered_ our father?!

Spock looked at his older brother, suspicious.

\- I don't trust you – Spock said.

\-  _I'm not_ a murderer – Sybok retorted – I didn't kill father. They  _lied_ to you, Spock. T'Pau  _framed_ me. She accused me because she knew no one on the Council would suspect of her, even though all of them knew there was no lost love between her and our father.

Spock frowned. It was hard to focus under such intense physical pain, but he tried to keep his mind clear.

\- That's not… they wouldn't… - he was at loss, incapable of decide whether Sybok was lying or not.

\- They all despised father for marrying a human – Sybok hissed, rising from the chair, hands closed in fists – You know that. But T'Pau didn't care about your ascendancy. She just wanted to see her granddaughter marry into the House of Sarek.

\- T'Pring didn't want to marry me – Spock felt the need to point that out, even though they just had seen the proof of his statement – She wanted to mate Stonn. She had wanted that for a while, before I even realized that Jim and I are t'hy'la. We parted amicably.

\- I know – Sybok said – I know of T'Pring's desire for Stonn. And Stonn had wanted to mate her for a very long time as well. He convinced his father that he had T'Pring's heart, and Tekav was an ambitious man – Sybok was coming closer, approaching him slowly like a snake getting ready for the attack – Tekav went to ask father to give up on bonding you and T'Pring that night. Father refused and Tekav was… displeased.

The corner of Sybok's mouth twitched down and his eyes glistened with anger. Spock didn't know what to believe anymore. Stonn's father, Tekav, was indeed an unpleasant, greedy fellow, but Spock never had any reason to think he had anything to do with Sarek's death. He had eleven years of age when his father passed, and when the High Council deemed Sybok guilty he just accepted it. Because his mother and everyone else did that as well. Sybok had been found with the crime weapon in his bedroom. There was no reason back then to suspect of anyone else.

And there was no reason now as well. For all that Spock knew, Sybok was lying to get into his good graces again. Even in prison, Sybok had attempted to keep contact with him, using all of his communication privileges to send him recorded messages and letters. Spock just ignored all of them, but Sybok's stubbornness, apparently, was endless.

\- You don't believe me – Sybok mumbled after a long moment of silence. He sounded disappointed somehow.

\- If you aren't a murderer – Spock replied harshly – Then why are you letting me die?

\- I'm not the one who calls the shots here – Sybok deflected easily, not a sign of remorse showing in his face or his voice – As long as Jimbo fulfills the task the Emperor gave to him, you're going to be just fine – Sybok assured, patronizing, reaching out a hand to squeeze his shoulder. As if summoned by his name, the door opened once again and Jim appeared on the threshold. Spock had been so distracted with Sybok he had ceased to pay attention to his other self, the one that was still sitting on the table, contemplating the naked stone wall, completely oblivious to the washing of dirty laundry happening a few feet away from him.

\- Jim – Spock heard his other self say quietly, with so much emotion that other Vulcans would've sent him to the hospital to check his mental stability. Jim smiled, and even now with Sybok confusing him and the pain on his chest, he felt his heart flutter at the sight of Jim. His golden hair was shorter back then, and there was no shadow of worry in his blue eyes. Every time he smiled, his face lit up and that did strange things to Spock's mind and body. Spock watched his younger self rise and walk over to his t'hy'la.

\- So, how was it? - Jim asked in Standard, breathless with expectation.

\- My bond with T'Pring no longer exists – Spock-dressed-in-black assured, offering his hand with his index and middle fingers lifted. Jim touched his fingers to Spock's in the Vulcan kiss.

\- Does this mean we're still getting married tomorrow? - Jim inquired, almost shy, like he was scared of the answer.

\- Yes – Spock-dressed-in-black lifted both of his hands to pull Jim's face closer to his – Yes, t'hy'la, we are.

\- Gods – Sybok huffed, disgusted, as younger Jim and Spock kissed in the human way – You're vomit-inducing sweet.

Spock forced himself to shift his attention back to Sybok, and not to dwell in how much he prized that memory, and in the terrible loneliness he felt without having his t'hy'la near. He couldn't reach him, their bond sort of numb, and Spock knew Sybok had a hand in it.

\- He's gorgeous, I'll give you that. – Sybok said, annoyingly condescending – Was it all it took to make you forget about your family? A pretty face?

Suddenly, Spock was enraged. He rose to his feet, ready to use the last of his forces to punch Sybok out of his mind, but his big brother just dodged his closed fist, waltzing away gracefully.

\- What's that, dear brother? - Sybok mocked – Did the cat eat your tongue? What happened to that smart mouthed Vulcan that I used to know?

\- Jim is much more than that – Spock mumbled, losing his balance and falling to the ground once more.

\- For as much as I would love to stay here and argue with you about the wisdom of your decisions – Sybok passed through him and stopped right at the door – I rather take my own conclusions on the subject. See you later, bro.

\- Stay way from Jim – Spock rose again, speaking through gritted teeth – If you get anywhere near him...

\- What, baby brother? - Sybok taunted – What will you do? Let's be honest here, there's nothing I could do that could cause more damage than the breaking of your bond. If I was you, I would try very hard not to die until we come back.

Sybok left – both the room and his mind. Now that his presence was gone, Spock felt rather alone, an unusual feeling for him nowadays. Unusual, but necessary. Jim was better of without his troubled mind crowding him with more problems.

 

***

 

Even though he was unconscious and hadn't measured the distance between shuttle craft 13 and the prison they had been taken to, Jim was sure the way wasn't supposed to be  _this_ long. Probably it felt like that because of the silence treatment Uhura was giving to him. And he understood her, completely. He was going pretty much through the same thing, scared shitless to leave Spock here with the Romulans while he started a war against the Klingons, but apparently she wasn't in the mood for empathy.

\- Here is everything you need to know about the weapon – the Romulan in blue that had been acting as the guide for their worse tour ever thrust a PADD on Jim's hands as soon as they reached the landing dock and shuttle 13 came into view again. Uhura casted him a sidelong glance, but said nothing, choosing to jump inside and start the engine – We expect you to return soon, James Tiberius Kirk.

_Or else,_ was implied at the end of the sentence. Jim swallowed hard, willing himself not to get himself into trouble with the people who had his t'hy'la under their thumb, and got inside the shuttle without even glancing at the PADD. He would study it later. Now, he needed make sure Uhura was still on his side.

\- Captain – he started carefully once the shuttle had been cleared for launch and they started their way back to the Enterprise – We need a plan. I won't… - Jim choked on his pride for a couple of seconds, but Uhura didn't seem to notice, busy as she was ignoring him – I won't be able to do finish this by myself. I need your help, Uhura, or Spock, Leonard and Carol might as well be doomed.

\-  _You don't talk about Leo! -_ she hissed, turning to look at him suddenly, furious. He just sat on the co-pilot's seat and waited – He wouldn't be in danger right now if it wasn't for you! How can you be so damn selfish?! You risked your husband's life, and now you're risking my best friend's life and an Admiral daughter's life as well!

\- I know – Jim mumbled despite of himself – I know and I'm sorry. I didn't plan this to happen…

\- No, you didn't – Uhura sneered, shifting her attention to the console ahead of her again, but continued to scrutinize him – Did you even had a plan at all? Because you  _would never_ have made this far without me, and Leo, and Scotty  and all the rest of the crew!

\- I did – Jim said quietly – Spock was supposed to stay hidden in that shuttle until we reached Andor. Then I would get down on the planet with that vessel and from there we would come to Romulus. Andor's security isn't nearly as tight as Earth's – Jim frowned, remembering the last few hours and the moment he knew things started to go wrong – I should have known it was to cold for him over there – Jim rested the PADD on his knees as not to break the thing as a result of the crushing wave of anger mixed with regret that washed over him – I guess you're probably right. I'm a selfish dick.

Uhura's eyes were narrow when she glanced briefly at him, but she kept her mouth shut.

\- What is done is done, though – they were approaching the Enterprise now, its white hull as shiny and as glorious as Earth's moon – We need to get them back. We need to get them back whole.

\- I know – but she didn't sound appeased, just more pissed than ever – That doesn't means I agree with that. And I won't let you drag me down with you even more. For now on, you're Enterprise's Captain again. I'll act as your First Officer and access the damage as best as I can, but whatever happens now, the bill is yours to pay.

Before he could put together an adequate answer to that, a hatch opened near one the Enterprise's nacelles and Uhura landed the shuttle on an appropriate dock.

Sulu and Scotty were waiting for them. Both of them looked very unhappy and confused.

\- Where are the others? - asked Scotty as soon as Uhura left the vessel, uncaring if Jim was following her or not.

\- They were taken as hostages – Uhura informed them as Jim rose from his seat, careful to pick up the PADD – The Emperor wouldn't just believe in our Captain's word.

\- Did you… - started Sulu, but Uhura cut him off.

\- Our Captain – she made a theatrical gesture to indicate Jim as he left the shuttle – James T. Kirk.

Sulu regarded her with displeasure clear in his expression for a moment before he turned to Jim, apparently choosing to not dance with Uhura if she was so willing to step on his feet.

\- Admiral Pike has been trying to speak with us for the last twenty minutes. I refused every one of his calls, but he isn't giving up.

\- Just block him, then – Jim said, looking at Uhura to see if she was going to argue, but she just stood there, silent – Scotty. Something wrong with the ship?

\- Not really – Scotty said – I just came to help you carry your husband back to the sickbay.

Jim blinked. Scotty hadn't seen him carrying Spock alone to the shuttle, sure, but…

\- You know Spock isn't in there – Jim indicated the shuttle behind him – You just asked where the others are.

\- I was talking about the doctor and the science chick – Scotty explained, puzzled – The sensors indicated a Vulcan presence in this shuttle.

\- What presence? - Jim asked, lost.

\- My presence – a voice said behind his back.

Jim didn't have to turn around to see Sybok.

\- What the hell are you doing here? - Uhura practically growled.

\- Jim and I never really got to know each other – Sybok came to stay beside Jim, smirking – Now that I am free there would have been more opportunities, I believe, but, as you humans say, no time like the present. Right?

He giggled, and for the first-time Jim wondered what the fuck had been done to Sybok while he was in prison. Jim had met him, once, many years ago, and back then he looked like any other Vulcan – reserved, solemn, a bit of a jack ass. But now… now he just looked like a misfit, broken almost, as crazy as Vulcans could get, Jim thought.

\- So, Jimbo – Sybok threw an arm over his shoulders and pulled him closer – How is your mother? Still sober or on the hospital waiting for a new liver reconstruction?

Jim felt like a stone had just been dropped over his guts.

- _Fuck off_ – Jim pushed Sybok away, harshly.

\- Sorry – said Sybok, though the grin on his face wasn't apologetic at all – I was not aware it was a secret.

\- I will ask again before I send you out of this ship through an airlock – Uhura threatened – What  _the hell_ are you doing here?

\- Insurance – Sybok shrugged – Nero does not like taking chances outside a fighting pit. He wants to make sure you truly destroyed the weapon, not just scratched it a bit and gave him some random shreds.

\- Who is this and what weapon is he talking about? - Sulu questioned.

\- This is Spock's older brother – Jim said – And I need you to go back to the bridge and set course to Kronos, Mr. Sulu.

Sulu just stared at him for a second, incredulous.

\- No – Sulu looked at Uhura, searching for support, apparently. She opened her mouth, but Sybok was sliding forward and pressing his fingers to Sulu's psi-points in a second. By the time, Scotty and Uhura yanked him away from Sulu, Jim knew that the damage was done.

\- See, that is another reason why the Emperor wanted me here – Sybok said – Cooperation.

\-  _Kirk –_ Uhura looked at him for guidance as Sulu spun on his heels and left the shuttle bay, appearing to have forgotten about the rest of them completely – What was that?

\- I simple melded with him – Sybok freed himself from Scotty's grasp. This, obviously, wasn't an answer Scotty and Uhura wanted to hear.

\- He entered Sulu's mind – Jim clarified.

\- And now we have a very cooperative pilot who will take us to Kronos – Sybok looked at the Enterprise's Chief Engineer – Scotty, right? Why don't go back to Engineering, to make sure everything runs smoothly?

Scotty exchanged a glance with Jim, and Jim nodded. Nothing good would come from crossing a telepath like Sybok. Scotty left, leaving just the three of them in the otherwise empty bay.

\- Where were we, Jimbo?

 

***

 

To have Sybok on board was making Uhura question her resolve to save the Vulcan race. So far, she had only met Spock, who was sick, and Sybok, who was a total asshole. She wanted to believe that Sybok was a black sheep, and that Spock was a good guy who was worth saving, but right now she was filled with anger towards Kirk and two minutes away from strangling Sybok.

The Vulcan was such a pain in the ass she was sure Leo would've stabbed him with a hypo right now, just for kicks. Think about that made she want to laugh and cry at the same time.

The trip to Kronos was short, but perhaps that was due to the fact that she sat with Kirk in his quarters, studying the PADD containing data about the weapon they were aiming to destroy. There were files and files and files about that thing, sketches and notes and tests results, every one of them explaining how sensitive this weapon was and how much damage it could make, like an underground mine ready to explode an entire planet. Sybok didn't help, stretched out on Jim's bed, throwing random personal questions every once in a while.  _How is Amanda, Jimbo? Did my baby brother really went to ball with you in High School, Jimbo? How many times were you arrested together, Jimbo? Tell me about your house in Frisco, Jimbo, can you see the Golden Gate through the window?_

Jim was acting surprisingly cool about all that, which only made Uhura even more pissed. She was itching to lash out at him, but there was no way in hell she was going to throw the first punch.

Before they knew it, Sulu's voice – strangely flat and emotionless – announced through the ship wide channel they had reached Kronos.

\- To the battle, then – said Jim, closing the last file and turning the PADD off.

 

 

\- You should have left these clowns behind – Sybok whispered for what felt like the ninth time in the last three minutes. Uhura clutched her phaser more tightly.

Despite being known for their war skills, the Klingons weren't very good when it came to shield invaders from their homeland. To land with three shuttle crafts loaded with guards had been relatively easy, no warships or whatsoever crossing their path.

Right now, Uhura was unsure whether this was good news or not. The bay they found themselves in right now was so empty Uhura could almost hear the Enterprise's engines right above their heads. Kronos atmosphere was almost no-existing since the closest sun was a good two light years away, so the starship was able to drop them just above the right cargo bay – at least according to Sybok. The Vulcan's reassurance that they were in the right place, however, wasn't a thing to celebrate, since there were dozens of ships parked right there.

\- How are we supposed to know what's the right warbird? - Uhura asked Sybok against her will. The guards had spread thorough the bay, checking every vessel for the device. Even with the twenty guards they had brought, this wasn't going fast enough.

\- We will know, trust me– Sybok answered.

\- Trust you? - she tried to keep her rage under control – Otherwise you will meld with me and control my mind too?

\- If you are so insistent… - Sybok lifted his hand, but Jim pulled him away before he could touch Uhura's face like he did with Sulu.

\- Stop that, both of you – Jim scolded – Let's finish this. Then you can return to your petty fight.

They moved quickly thorough the cargo bay, checking all the vessels. After what felt like an eternity, they reached a warbird that was unlike the others: It had a single working console in it, obviously to be used to pilot the ship, and a cube-shaped glass dome resting over a control set that had been turned off. Inside the dome there was an object made of a complex metal structure and what appeared to be crystals lined up. The crystals were pulsing with some kind of internal light, and the constant rhythm made Uhura think about a beating heart. It wasn't so big that one of them couldn't easily carry with both hands, but something about those pulsing lights made her uneasy. All the files they had read said the crystals released energy pulses that could dematerialize anything directly positioned in front of them, and the way they were aligned made it very difficult to hit one crystal without risking to set the other off.

\- Clever – Sybok admitted, walking closer to the glass, resting the backpack the had brought on his feet – My Vulcan peers would be impressed.

“Uhura” Kirk said in a tight voice at the same time someone said “Thank you”.

She turned and raised her phaser but it was too late. A man dressed in the Federation's blue shirt was standing right behind Kirk, a phaser's barrel pressed to the back of his neck.

\- You are David Krieger – Sybok said that not as a question, but a statement.

\- Don't move – was Krieger's only answer – This phaser is set to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry it took so long - sigh - but I promise this story will not be abandoned. Next chapter, we are going places ;) so stay tuned! It probably will come in less than two weeks ^.^ See ya soon :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :)  
> I'm back and I'm very thankful for all the feedback - you guys are awesome! I also want to thank my beta, RavenBane97, for being the best First Officer any Captain could wish for ^.^  
> No "end notes" this time, but I think by now you know that I'm always happy to reply comments and to receive kudos and/or bookmarks :D  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, though this might be mean on my part ;)

\- Mister Krieger – Uhura spoke slowly in her most diplomatic tone – As a Federation member, you know how unwise this threat you are making is to Captain Kirk's life.

Krieger chuckled with disdain. Jim was doing his best to stay still while the man held the phaser to his temple, his face so close to Jim's he could hear him breathing hard. Uhura held her statue position as well, but it was Sybok's immobility that Jim found unnerving – Sybok was quicker and stronger than any human and had the ability to mess with people's mind. The fact that he was just standing there, looking almost lazy, was deeply unsettling. It only meant that whatever was going on in his head wasn't good.

\- I am no Starfleet – Krieger said, the barrel of the phaser digging into Jim's skin – Not anymore. Those hypocrites no longer hold me back.

\- “Hypocrites”? - Uhura frowned – Who are you talking about? The Admirals?

Jim gritted his teeth when Krieger took a step forward, forcing Kirk to move with him, only then realizing that Uhura was using the good and old stall technique, probably hoping that the guards they brought from the Enterprise with them would enter the warbird and intimidate Krieger into submission.

\- Not just them, no – Krieger said, and he was talking quicker now, sentences coming so fast that it was difficult to follow – The businessmen too. The big stockholders who invest in the mining of dillithium and in the improvement of antimatter technology… They are all together. When someone, anyone, discovers a new thing, a dangerous thing for their business… They just vanish, you know, they and their research.

\- Are you implying that Starfleet is getting rid of scientists who make brand new discoveries? - Uhura looked truly puzzled now – That makes no sense. Starfleet's very existing purposes are to move the galaxy forward.

Krieger laughed, making the small hairs on Kirk's neck rise. Weren't he so worried about getting shot in the head, he would've pitied Uhura for her naivety.

\- Starfleet, your stupid girl, is a business – Krieger almost growled – A very expensive business. Knowledge and technology are their products. They produce very specific products to a very select clientele and they sell it to the highest bidder.

\- That's not true – Uhura objected.

\-  _It is! –_ Krieger's voice assumed a high-pitched tone that made Jim's ears ring – When they learned about my device your precious Admirals tried to destroy it! Dillithium and antimatter gives them what they want, so they don't need any alternative power source. Ergo, they didn't need me – the former officer's voice was lower now, and though Jim couldn't see his face, he could hear the smugness in his tone – But that's alright. I found people who see the true value of my research. And they're coming here, right now.

\- All right, that is enough – Sybok spoke up, surprising all three of them. He had been so quiet that Jim forgot he was even there.

Which proved to be a mistake when he realized that Sybok had a phaser of sorts in his hand, the barrel pointing at him. The weapon was made of metal and there was something almost cruel about the silver glint it had.

\- This is a Colt – said Sybok patiently, like a math teacher exposing a complicated equation to a 4 th grade class – It is a very old Terran trinket. You might have heard about it; humans called it a “gun”. It is also much more effective when it comes to killing someone, so if remaining alive is an interest of yours, Mr. Krieger, you will let my brother in law go.

For a moment that stretched, Jim went numb. For a long, terrible minute, he heard Krieger shuffle behind him, his finger twitching in the phaser's trigger, and Kirk thought that his life was about to come to an end. There was something about the weapon in Sybok's hand, though. The gun. It was similar to all phaser's Jim ever saw in his life, but it’s design and constitution gave him goose bumps, something about the darkness inside the barrel screaming “danger” more than any phaser ever had.

\- Having trouble believing me? - inquired Sybok, a mischievous glint in his dark eyes – Let me give you a demonstration, then.

Sybok pointed the gun to some point to Jim's right and pulled the trigger. The sound that followed was  _loud,_ something akin to an explosion. It echoed on the small space and went straight to Jim's eardrums, making him bow forward out of instinct to cover his ears. Just when he moved, slipping out of Krieger's grip – the former Starfleet officer obviously had his own ears to worry about – a second mini-explosion assaulted Jim's hearing. Kirk wasn't sure – there was an odd buzz on his ears and the room was spinning slightly – but he could swear that Krieger had screamed.

Jim took some deep breaths then forced his eyes to open to absorb the situation at hand. Sybok was scrambling through his backpack like he had all the time in the world, forehead wrinkled in a frown, and the Colt was nowhere to be seen. Uhura was less than two foot away from him, holding the edge of a console to maintain her balance.

Krieger was laying on the floor, holding his right knee close to his chest, the phaser forgotten by his side. Blood dribbled down from the leg he held, filling the air with the smell of copper. Jim felt his stomach churn just from looking at the man. The ring on his ears was fading, and Krieger's screams were more evident now.

\-  _Sybok –_ Jim faintly heard Uhura saying –  _What did you do?_

_-_ I got him out of our way – Sybok sounded almost bored by this, like he did it everyday;  _he might as well do,_ a voice whispered in Jim's mind,  _considering he works for Nero._

Thinking about Nero made Kirk remember the last words the Romulan Emperor uttered to him:  _Remember who the true enemy is._

Jim spared a sidelong glance to the contorted figure of Krieger on the floor, not far away from him, sobbing and bleeding and completely defenseless, and it struck Jim that, although the man was invested in killing him a couple of seconds ago, he didn't look that much of a bad guy. A crazy one, for sure, but not an evil genius who wanted to destroy the galaxy. Actually, he looked kind of pathetic crying like an infant.

Was this the supposed enemy he should be fearing? Sybok had taken him down with a single shot – Krieger was no longer a danger. And the weapon was now seconds from no longer existing since Sybok found what he was looking for: the code-activated time-bomb Scotty had given them before they left the Enterprise.

For the first time in a week, Jim allowed himself to feel relief. They were close – all they had to do was explode the Wave Converter, collect its shreds and its creator and get back to Romulus. Jim was hoping very hard that Nero would remain true to his word and demand only the broken pieces of the weapon before releasing Spock and the others.

Spock was going to be alright. Jim took a deep breath and felt calm for the first time in what felt like an eternity. They would figure out how to deal with the consequences of Jim's actions  _together._ Jim let the notion sink in.

His moment of satisfaction was quickly washed away, however, when Uhura stepped forward and grabbed Sybok's arm as he set up the small bomb. The Vulcan turned his head to look at her, his dark eyes looking like two very deep tunnels.

\- I will not say it again, Lieutenant – Sybok warned, his voice as low as a whisper – Let go of me.

\- Krieger is down – Uhura said with more fierceness than most people would have while facing an irate Vulcan – There's no need for us to destroy the device. We can deceive Nero and take the device back to Earth.

Jim felt the blood in his veins turn into ice.

\- And why the hell would we do that?! - Kirk asked, letting his anger show. They were so close; he couldn't believe the train was going to get off the rails now. Uhura didn't let go of Sybok's arm when she answered him.

\- Because we have no proof of what this thing can actually do! – Nyota sounded exasperated, like she was explaining something obvious for the thousandth time – All we have is Nero's word! Which, may I say, is not to be trusted.

\- You are brave to say that right in front of one of his employees, I will give you that – Sybok smirked slightly.

Something in Uhura's posture changed and she finally released her grip on Sybok's arm. Sybok's eyebrow rose on a perfect imitation of his brother.

\- You're a Vulcan – Uhura voice was tight with tension, like she was about to step into a mined field – I don't believe for a second that Nero's treating you like an honored guest. This is your chance to make him pay for keeping you captive!

Jim moved forward when he saw the dangerous glint that rose to Sybok's eyes until he was right behind Uhura, ready to defend her – even if she was being ridiculously stubborn. He had briefly wondered why Sybok had taken part on this mission when they were approaching the Cargo Bay, but more pressing concerns pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Now it became quite clear that Uhura had assumed right – the look on Sybok's eyes was feral, and the way he snarled at them made Jim think about caged animals, the ones that knew nothing but to wait the moment to strike back those who held it prisoners.

\- Do not assume to know anything about me – the Vulcan punched the activation sequence into the explosive device under Uhura's glare and then started to walk away from them – Let us finish this so we can get back to Romulus.

With that, Sybok grabbed Krieger's uninjured leg and dragged him across the floor. Jim frowned at the sickening noise that was heard when Krieger fell down the warbird entrance.

\- Uhura – Jim touched her shoulder – Let's go.

\-  _No_ – she insisted, shrugging his hand off her shoulder. She turned to look at him, her posture stiff – Help me deactivate the bomb. We don't need to destroy the device.

Jim glanced briefly to the red numbers that announced they had five minutes before the explosion and felt uneasiness twist his guts, like he was about to have a nasty hangover.

\- Uhura – Jim didn't want to use force to take her away from the device, but he would if needed to – Let's get out of here. This thing's going to explode and then we'll use what's left of it to get Spock, the doctor and Carol back.  _Come on_ , we're almost there – Jim gestured urgently to the exit. Outside, Krieger's whining was no longer audible.

\- Kirk, we  _don't_ need to do that. We can hand over the device to the Federation, so they can determine if it truly destroyed Vulcan – Uhura insisted, getting closer to the bomb instead of pulling away. She started to type code sequences, trying to overrun what Sybok had done.

\-  _Stop! -_ Jim grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away but she was surprisingly agile. In a single movement, she punched his solar plexus, leaving him gasping for air.

\- The Federation isn't what those crazy men are saying– she was more nervous now as code line over code line passed through the small screen above the red numbers and the countdown continued, relentless – You know it, Kirk. You've lived on Earth all of your life. Do you really think the Admirals are those big bad guys? This is the talk of Nero and his hunger for power, no doubt.

Jim's head was spinning – he tried to focus on getting his breathing normalized, but Uhura's words found its way inside his troubled mind. She could be right. Krieger wasn't trustworthy; they had just met him and for all they knew, had built a mass-destruction weapon after being turned down in a job interview. Nero was collecting his debt and covering his tracks at the same time – could Jim really trust that the Emperor had told him the truth?

Deep down, however, Jim knew he had no choice. Nero had Spock. If Nero ordered Jim to jump, Jim would only question how high.

\- Enough – Jim got enough of his breath back to grab Uhura again, this time wrapping his arms around her from behind, trapping her own arms in his grip.

\-  _Let me go, Kirk! -_ she screamed and tried to kick him, but Jim quickly pulled away from the bomb. They were almost on the warbird entrance when a loud beep was heard. They both stopped fighting and looked up.

Jim's heart was beating so fast inside his chest it was like a bird seeking to escape its cage. His grip on Uhura tightened.

\-  _Uhura –_ Jim saw with horror the red numbers change from 3:47 to 0:07 –  _What did you do?_

 

_***_

 

Uhura was paralyzed. She had tried to deactivate the bomb, not speed the timer up.

Before she could get a grip in the situation she was falling in the floor face-first; Kirk was using his weight to pin her down, his arms like iron-bars around her torso, keeping her tight against him.

There was an odd moment when everything was calm and she began to feel awkward about being pressed in the floor by Kirk – by one second that stretched, it felt like the start of a bad joke. She could feel Kirk's heart thumping against her back and the puffs of air coming out of his mouth as he breathed right above her neck.

Then there was mayhem.

Later she could only remember the light – so bright it hurt her eyes even after she closed them – and the roar, like the world was imploding around her. For what felt like a small, hellish eternity, all that existed was a helplessness that overwhelmed her to the point where she didn't felt anything but despair.

Then, after so much light and noise, there was only silence and darkness.

Very slowly, she started to come back to herself. Relief wasn't enough of a strong word to describe the powerful wave of emotion that run through her veins when she realized she was  _whole_ and  _alive._ She took several deep breaths and opened her eyes.

Once she did, though, she became hyper-aware of other sensations. Like Kirk's dead weight over her back and the sickening smell of copper.

\- Kirk – her voice was small and raw and her throat hurt; did she screamed through the blast? She couldn't remember opening her mouth, but maybe she did. She also had no memory of being pushed off the warbird, but the shadow ahead of her doubtless was being cast by the vessel's wing – Get off me.

Just when she closed her mouth a red bolt of lightning glowered in her peripheral view. She recognized it immediately.

\- Kirk! - she raised her voice to its maximum capacity – The Klingons are here! Get off me!

He didn't move. Uhura started to wriggle her way out of his loosened grasp by elbowing Kirk's abdomen. Surprisingly, it worked. Kirk got off her and slid to the floor.

She sat back on her haunches, ready to give him a scolding look, when she realized something was wrong. Something was very wrong. People aren't supposed to have metal shreds sticking out of their skulls.

It felt like the air was being sucked out of her lungs. For a long moment, all she could do was stare and think: “This isn't Kirk”.

Kirk wasn't boneless like that, his skin wasn't so pale it resembled a wax doll, his golden hair wasn't tainted by red and there wasn't any metal or glass fragments marring his beautiful face.

\- Kirk – the ice in her limbs started to melt, so she reached for him, touching his face softly. His eyelids were closed, like he was asleep –  _Kirk._ Wake up.

There was something slick on her hands. It smelled like metal and twisted her guts and covered everything she touched. A distant part of her mind noticed that the blur on her vision was probably caused by the tears.

\- Wake up! - Nyota was shaking him now, forgetting to be gentle, desperate to make him  _wake up –_ Come on, Kirk!  _Wake the fuck up!_

All she could see through the tears was red now. The blood was everywhere, coming out of a dozen deep wounds the explosion fragments opened in Kirk's body when he chose to protect her.

\- Lieutenant! - Uhura was tired and wiry like an exposed nerve. She had no structure to be startled by Sybok's sudden appearance.

Sybok, on the other hand, did look surprise to find Uhura kneeling besides Kirk's unresponsive body.

\- Help me – in any other situation she would have loathed to beg Sybok for help, but there was no one else she could turn to right now – Do  _something._

Silently, Sybok knelt stiffly and reached towards Kirk's face, pressing his fingers in an odd position against Jim's skin.

After a moment, Sybok focused on her again. His face was like a stone mask.

\- He is gone – Sybok said.

_\- No –_ she insisted, her attention focused on the rise and fall of Kirk's chest– He's still breathing. He  _is_ alive. We need to… close this wounds and…

\- Lieutenant – Sybok rose to his full height again – We have to go.  _Now._

Sybok reached for her, and she didn't have the strength or the will to push him away. The truth was she wanted to go away from that disturbingly-peaceful-like-Kirk, from the blood that clung to her, from all the noise – for now she could hear it clearly, the sounds of a battle not far from them. Phasers being fired, hand to hand combat, bones breaking and more blood being spilled.

Somehow, she found herself inside a shuttle craft with Sybok. He was getting ready to launch. A voice in her head screamed that this wasn't right, that they had to  _come back and get Kirk,_ but another one – and this one was getting stronger by the second – insisted that they would be better if they never saw him ever again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys :)  
> Thank you for your support - it means a lot an author to know their work is appreciated :D My beta RavenBane97 must know by now she's awesome, but I'll keep telling her that anyway ;) And I'll do my best to make an update this month still. Some holidays are coming, so stay tunned for more chapters ;D

All the way to the cell, Leonard only wanted to get away from those guards and that godforsaken planet. Once inside the cell, though, he thought it would be wiser and safer to stay inside. After all, those things had no force fields and this time they weren't taken to an isolated cage, but rather to a block where all cells were stacked together like zoo cages waiting to be transported.

The prisoners inside the other cells screamed at them as they passed, most of it in foreign languages the doctor didn't understand, but some words in Standard were shouted as well, and those were clear in their meaning. Words like “Starfleet” and “death”.

So, when the guards closed the cell's door, McCoy was actually relieved for a second or two. They were surrounded by thick iron bars; none of the aliens around would be able to touch them.

Except by the guards. After locking the two Enterprise's officers up, three of them stayed behind as the others left. The three Romulans – the guy in blue included – just stood there, watching them.

\- What are you looking at?! - admonished Carol, with more bravado than the situation asked for. They were locked up, and the guards had spears. They aren't as long or – apparently – as sharp as Nero's, but McCoy was certain they could do some serious damage. If the guards decided to use them as pincushions – well, there was nowhere to run.

\- My name is Ayel – the Romulan in blue said, his voice rough as he approached the cell, resting his hands against the bars – Do you recognize me, Carol Marcus?

Carol frowned. She obviously struggled for a moment with herself before uttering a soft “No”.

\- No – Ayel repeated, coming even closer; now his face was framed by two bars – But I remember you. I remember you from that day, when your father refused to help me.

\- Shit – McCoy grumbled. Admiral Marcus wasn't known by his kind heart, and there was more than one person who hated him across the galaxy, but Leonard had hoped that Carol's presence could be a trick up their sleeve, and not another weight to pull them down.

\- My ship crashed, years ago, near this planet your father was visiting. Crashed in this moon. I managed to get out of that moon alive and then I begged the Starfleet Admiral to help me search for the rest of my crew – Ayel was gripping the bars so hard his knuckles were turning white now – But all he bothered to say to me was “You are no Federation member” and that was it.

Carol was tense now, her eyes fixed on Ayel, but McCoy was more worried about his friends – Ayel had both of his hands busy grabbing the iron bars, whilst his fellow Romulans had their spears pointed to them from outside the cell. The aliens around them were screaming louder than ever, hissing and shouting strange words in strange languages. Some of them were actually laughing loudly, delighted.

\- By the time the vessels the Emperor sent arrived, my crew was dead – Ayel continued, ignoring the cacophony around him – Can you imagine it? All those people up there on that pretty starship of yours, every single one of them  _dead_ , suddenly, because a man had no mercy? No empathy? Is it not what humans preach? That all people should help each other?

Carol swallowed hard.

\- I'm sorry for what my father did to you and to your crew – she said, her voice tight – But I'm not him.

\- And we're hostages. You need us alive… - McCoy stepped in, but regret it a second later when Ayel looked at him, amused.

\- Why? - Ayel inquired, smirking – Why do I need you alive? Kirk is going to do what the Emperor asked him to. Not because of you, but because of his t'hy'la. Sybok shall assure that. You two – Ayel eyed them with a contained wonder on his face – You two were just an unexpected, but welcome presence.

\- Welcome? - McCoy glanced at the spears once again – How so?

\- I am certain the Emperor will not mind if I send your head to your father – Ayel said, sounding almost contemplative – Just the head. The rest of you I shall send in tiny pieces. Maybe, in a year or two, he will be able to bury everything of you.

In another situation, McCoy would've been beyond impressed with what Carol did after hearing that, for she shortened the distance between herself and Ayel so quickly that he could do nothing but watch while she used the surprise element to her advantage and punched the Romulan in the face. But since they were trapped inside a small cage and Ayel had armed friends, it felt more like she was dooming them to the guillotine than demonstrating her force.

Ayel stumbled backwards, holding his – judging by the nauseating sound heard when Carol's fist touched his face – broken nose whilst the guards jumped forward.

\- Careful! - McCoy shouted, grabbing the back of Carol's shirt to pull her away from the armed Romulans. She backed off just in time to not be pierced by one of the spears. The other one came so close to McCoy he acted by instinct and grabbed the bronze shaft, pulling it and trying to yank the weapon free from the Romulan's grasp. After a couple seconds of a tug of war, McCoy realized that this wasn't going anywhere since the cell wasn't big enough to accommodate the whole length of the spear, so he let go of the weapon. The Romulan on the other side of the bars, obviously invested on pulling it, lost his balance and fell flat on his ass, shocked and angry. The other guard was trying to poke Carol, but she was fast and all he could do was fail while trying to reach her.

Unfortunately, they hadn't had time to celebrate this small victories. An ear-piercing sound was heard through the hallways, like the galaxy's louder siren had been turned on. McCoy pressed the palms of his hands against his ears to no avail – the sound was just too loud, and there were just to many people screaming and cursing around him. Even the Romulans who previously had been assaulting them were curled on the floor holding their heads.

Just when McCoy thought that his head was literally going to explode the sound stopped abruptly. He stayed still on the cell's floor, holding his head, ears ringing and heart beating faster than ever before until someone grabbed his arm, forcefully pulling him up.

\- You have fight in you – Nero said, cool and calm, as if there weren’t hundreds of creatures contorting themselves in pain all around him – I did not expected it.

\- Emperor – Ayel's voice was strangely hoarse and there was something akin to fear in his dark eyes. Nero spared him a cold glance – Your Imperial Majesty… These humans are traitors! Our people's blood…!

\- Your desire for vengeance is justified, Ayel – said Nero, chilling McCoy to the bone. The cell's door was open, and McCoy could see five more Romulan guards outside, standing silent and stone-faced like their ruler. The grip Nero had on the doctor's arm was so strong McCoy was sure he could break his humerus in a second – Your methods, however, are cowardly.

Ayel's face darkened at that. He didn't say anything – out of fear of losing his head, McCoy supposed – but his posture went stiff, eyes lighting up with fire.

\- If you want to punish someone – Nero continued – Your must do so with your own hands. And you must give your opponent the chance of a fair fight.

The anger disappeared from Ayel's face, giving place to something that McCoy hadn't expected at all – wonder.

Nero's dark, freezing eyes swept over Leonard and Carol for an instant, examining them like some piece of art in a museum. The doctor didn't dare to move a single muscle.

\- Take your enemy, Ayel – Nero pulled Leonard with him as he walked out of the cell. McCoy nearly broke his neck to look back in time to see Ayel greedily grasping Carol's arm – And go to the arena.

 

 

If the Colosseum replica had looked stunning at night, it was nothing compared to how it looked now in broad daylight. From where McCoy was kneeling by Nero's feet, his wrists bound by chains, he could see the whole extension of the arena and the bronze doors on each end of the elliptical form the actual fighting pit had. Also, instead of rows and rows of empty seats, now there was so much people here the doctor could barely see any unused space at all. The noise that such a big crowd made surely could be heard across the city – the sound of thousands of people having a great day watching other people slaughter each other.

McCoy had never felt this close from having a stroke – the idea of Carol being tossed inside that shit-show for the joy of bloodthirsty Romulans was making his blood pressure rise so high he could barely hear anything other than his heartbeat. All around him, Nero's people enjoyed the butchery happening a few feet from them – at least two Andorians fighting a huge alien whose species McCoy never heard about – whilst their Emperor sat on his golden throne on a balcony separated from the rest of the crowd. Only Nero, McCoy and five guards were on the balcony, even though it obviously had been made to fit at least fifty people with comfort.

One of the Andorians successfully stabbed the huge alien – a somehow humanoid creature that was nine feet tall and shouldn't weight less than four hundred pounds of muscle only – making the crowd go insane. Several dozens of people rose from their seats and much more than that screamed at the top of their lungs when the second Andorian managed to stick the pointy end of the sword it had in what presumably was the eye of the creature. A river of blue blood burst out of the alien's eye and it fell to the ground, defeated.

There were laughter and clapping and screaming after that. The Romulans were obviously delighted, and the two Andorian gladiators were bathing on it, walking slowly to the grid that separated the arena from the audience with their weapons on display, dripping blue blood still. The Romulans seated closer to the grid came forward to take a better look whilst others were throwing things at the Andorians – flowers, what appeared to be canned drinks, and what Leonard swore it was jewelry judging by the shine it had under the sunlight.

The doctor sat back on his haunches and looked at Nero. The Romulan Emperor had a small smile on his lips, his posture easy and relaxed, like he was watching his favorite holo show.

\-  _You're a monster_ – Leonard didn't really plan to say it out loud, and he was sure he never felt so much contempt for anyone in his life, but it felt good to just say it in Nero's face.

The Emperor, however, didn't seem to take that as an insult.

\- We are all monsters, doctor – Nero said softly, never once losing his temper – Every creature in this Universe is a criminal and sinner, and the only difference between us is the gravity of our sins.

\- You're wrong – Leonard reflexively tugged at his chains, but they didn't yield – Just because you're a twisted shit doesn't mean everyone in the galaxy is fucked.

\- Do you think Dr. Marcus is an innocent? - Nero inquired, smiling a little – Do you believe she has nothing of her father in her blood?

Leonard hesitated, unsure of where the fuck this was going to, and was spared to answer that by a new agitation on the mass of people around them. The bronze doors had been opened once more so the Andorians could get out of the arena carrying their gifts as Ayel entered the fighting pit. The Romulan now had a light silver armor over his blue robes and carried a double sword. It was a large weapon that could cut Carol into tiny pieces as Ayel for sure intended to do.

Leonard looked on the opposite direction and saw Carol looking impossibly small and vulnerable in her blue dress with a spear in her hands. He turned to look at Nero, enraged.

\- This isn't going to be a “fair fight” - the doctor protested, furious – We are trained to use plasma weapons in Starfleet! And Carol isn't wearing an armor.

\- Likely because she refused it – Nero rose from his throne, apparently amused by Leonard's fury. Nero nodded to one of his guards, and in the next second the ring of a bell was heard. The crowd fell silent and Nero started to speak out loud in Romulan. After a brief speech, his subjects cheered loudly.

\- Care to translate? - McCoy scolded when Nero sat back on his throne.

\- Of course – Nero smirked at him, his cool behavior slipping away just enough for McCoy to be able to see the thirst for blood on the Romulan's dark eyes – Ayel and Dr. Marcus will fight now. And only one of them will leave this arena alive.

 

 

There was a roar in McCoy's ears, though he wasn't sure if it was due to his hammering heartbeat or the joyful screams coming out of the Romulans eager for the onslaught to begin. He turned his head to look at Carol's small figure amidst the wasteland. A haze of dread clouded his mind, and he was a couple of seconds too late to understand why the field before him had changed and why did Carol look so much more terrified now.

This was Romulus, a planet whose society built itself upon water, so maybe it was only logical that the fighting pit would be flooded, the water as high as Carol's waist. After all, this was their home, and they did the rules.

At least, as long as they were the ones in charge.

\- Starfleet High Command will hear about this! - Leonard intended it to be a threat that would get them out of that situation, but Nero didn't seem too fazed by it, for the Romulan only smirked without bothering to spare him a glance – If you let us leave right now, I'll lie. We won't tell anyone anything of what happened here – a different approach seemed the next best thing to do, so the doctor threw a Hail-Mary and tried it.

He should have known it wouldn't work. But he felt a crushing disappointment nonetheless when Nero  _did_ look at him, eyes like dark tunnels that led straight to Hell.

\- Are you a religious man, doctor? - the question was asked softly as a bell rang somewhere, signalizing the start of the fight. McCoy swallowed hard.

\- Yes – he answered with a thread of voice, looking down to where Ayel was slowly advancing towards Carol.

\- Then consider it Lieutenant Marcus' Reckoning – Nero smiled as the crowd went crazy – You must know it comes for us all.

 

***

 

It felt like she was a bug being slowly covered in amber so she could be studied. The water was cool against her skin, making her clothes cling against her body and the spear on her hands get all slippery. As if she needed one more push to die. Ayel was likely a highly-trained soldier, and all the self-defense techniques she knew could only be performed with a phaser. Not for the first time, she cursed her luck for being born Alexander Marcus' daughter. 

Ayel was coming towards her in a languid pace, as if he had all the time in the world, like a predator sure its prey would not scape. And he was more than right. Carol had nowhere to run – she  _couldn't_ even run, even if she wanted to, not with all that water. She felt a knot forming in her throat, the sudden urge to just give up almost strong enough for her to just quit and let Ayel kill her.

Almost. For all she wanted to just  _quit,_ there was a part of her that wasn't ready to die. Like an animal clawing its way out of a cage, once Ayel was close enough and his double-sword had rose to cut her in half, she lifted the spear in her hands, holding the shaft as to stop his blow.

For a long, tense second, she saw a spark of surprise in his eyes when she stopped his move. But then it was quickly replaced with anger, and the double-sword moved, the blade now positioned as to hit her belly. Once again, she stopped him. Each time he spun the sword to try and rip her into shreds, she managed to avoid being wounded, which led to Ayel growing furious. Eventually, she had to back down because of the strength of his hits. As she stepped back, Ayel took the opportunity to throw his helmet away. She was only defending herself, and Carol also figured that fighting with a heavy piece of metal wrapped around your head mustn't be the most pleasing of experiences.

Just as she thought she could manage it, that she could at least survive his strokes using her instincts – after all, the water slowed him down as well – he started to make odd crossed moves, his sword moving faster by the second. She wasn't sure, but Carol could swear that she saw a hint of a smile on Ayel's lips just as something  _yielded_ under hands.

She watched, horrified, as the spear's shaft broke in half in her hands, utterly damaged by the followed hits against the pure iron of Ayel's sword.

Ayel chuckled darkly and took a step forward, getting so close that Carol could feel his breath on her face. Carol felt the sharp edge of his sword against the skin of her neck and had to suppress a shiver.

\- Any last words? - the Romulan could barely keep the excitement from his voice. Carol's ears felt deaf under the uproar of the audience, all of them eager to see her blood spilled, for Ayel to remove her head from her neck and parade it around as a trophy. The smile on Ayel's mouth was so big the corners of his eyes wrinkled, his eyes glowing as bright as the metal of his discarded helmet as it reflected the sunlight.

Carol took a shallow breath, clutching the broken halves of the spear on both of her hands. She had never thought of herself as an opportunist, as someone who basked in joy to see others fail, but right now a deep sense of satisfaction filled her by spotting Ayel's mistake.

He was taking his time in defeating her to make it more humiliating. But he forgot that when you poke at something with claws, you are very likely end up with some scars.

Ayel was too close to her. She wanted to live. And she had a weapon on her hands.

In that last moment of indecision, it was like someone had taken control of her body and mind, suspending briefly all her morals and beliefs, taking away Carol Marcus and all her civility and replacing it with something primal, something that felt nothing but the raw need to survive. As Ayel taunted her, seeing only a frightened girl and an easy target, she gripped the bronze shaft as quick as she could, and thrust the spear's pointy end upwards, through Ayel's skin and bone and brain, impaling his head in the most efficient way.

Eventually, she let go of the spear and Ayel fell, the soft noise of his body sliding inside the water loud as a thunder in the deafening silence of the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All forms of feedback are appreciated, so you can use the comment section bellow to tell me how is your blood pressure while you wait to see the main ship of this story in action again ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late ^.^ I've been real busy lately - whoever says college is easy peasy should try keeping up with some of my professors - so this chapter isn't only late but short (sorry about that).   
> Thanks once more to RavenBane97 for all the amazing support ;D  
> I'll try to make it up to you guys - soon. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this little piece :)

\- Captain Uhura, open the door! - by the sound of it, Scotty was literally punching the shuttle's door. He was out of luck, however. Sybok had disabled the Enterprise's remote control over the vessel, so only him and Uhura would be able to open the door from the inside.

And right now, she didn't want to get out. She didn't have the energy to look up from the screen ahead of her, though she should – deep down, she knew she should go out and tranquilize her crew and make sure the security officers were alright and set course to Romulus so all of it could end.

But she couldn't. All she could do was stare blankly ahead, feeling like her muscles had been replaced by lead, too damn heavy to lift and actually  _do_ something.

Because there was nothing she could do to fix things. Kirk was dead.

And it was her fault.

\- I already told Sulu to take us back to Romulus – Sybok's voice found its way to her ears and some gears spun in her head, attaching enough sense into the words for Nyota to realize that they were on their way to fulfill their mission, that Leo and Spock and Carol would be alright.

Spock was going to be alright. Jim wouldn't.

She was feeling a burning desire to just shrink into herself until she was so small no one could see her anymore. Sybok was the only one with her right now, and even his presence felt suffocating and overwhelming. The simple thought of facing more people constricted her throat and stole the breath from her lungs.

\- You need to pull yourself back together – Sybok's hand was squeezing her shoulder all of a sudden, gripping so hard she felt like he might actually break her arm. Out of reflex more than anything, she glared at him – Nero basks in the despair of others. If you show any crack in your armor to him, he will shove a sharp blade right through it.

\-  _I don't care! -_ her voice sounded cracked and rough to her own ears and came out without any conscious effort– I just… Jim just _…_ I don't care what a stupid fucking Romulan thinks of me!

Sybok's face was a mask of stone. His grip on her arm got even stronger.

\-  _I_ care – he all but hissed through his gritted teeth – I want to get this over with and get the hell away from him. But for that, Lieutenant, I need you. So, get your shit back together, as you humans say, and save the whining for later.

He let go of her then, but just as Sulu's voice came out of the speakers announcing their imminent arrival on Romulus outer space, Sybok's dark eyes glowered at her again.

\- Make no mistake about one thing, Lieutenant – the Vulcan said solemnly, as if he was making a promise – I will not forget what you did here today.

Scotty had stopped screaming for her. She heard the engines working around her as Sybok took them out of the Enterprise and closed her eyes.  _Neither will I._

 

 

_***_

 

 

For his part, Spock hated the beach. Too hot with too much sand everywhere – it reminded him painfully of Vulcan. It made him feel a disturbing mix of homesickness and anger that twisted his heart painfully on his side.

At least until that day. When they agreed to move to San Francisco, he knew they inevitably would end up visiting the beach. That didn't mean he was excited for it to happen. But when it did happen – three months after they moved in; enough time for their new friends to run out of new dance clubs for them to visit – he tried to be stoic so as not to spoil their fun.

He was most surprised, however, when Jim just sat beside him under a huge umbrella, hugging his knees to his chest like a small child while the others raced to the water.

\- I am quite content here, t'hy'la – Spock nudged Jim to join his friends as they screamed for them to get in the water too – You should go.

\- I think I want to stay here and watch for a while – Jim said, and Spock felt a deep wonder coming from Jim through their bond – It's beautiful.

Spock blinked, puzzled. He could just as easily dive into their connection and find out what was causing such amazement in his husband, but he wanted to hear it in Jim's own voice.

\- What is beautiful? - Spock inquired, curious about his mate's odd behavior.

\- The sea – Jim said, looking at him with the corner of his eye and blushing.

Spock looked at the stretch of blue-and-green water not far from them and frowned. He didn't find this beach more special than any others he had visited before; in fact, this one was rather dull in comparison to some Vulcan shores.

\- I find this particular beach to be no different from many others – Spock spoke his mind, tilting his head to the side, still confused at the flush in Jim's face.

\- Well, I wouldn't know – Jim's voice was so low it was almost a whisper – I haven't been in any others.

Spock was often confused by some vocabulary choices made by the humans, but in that moment, he understood completely the meaning of “feeling like a dick”.

In a swift movement, Spock stood to his feet. He could feel Jim's eyes following him as he lifted the umbrella and closed it.

\- What are you doing? - Jim finally asked. Spock extended his hand.

\- Rise – Spock said simply – We are going for a swim.

Something darkened the glint in Jim's eyes and Spock felt worry spark through their connection, but he ignored it. Jim had nothing to fear – he would always protect his t'hy'la. Spock sent comforting feelings through their bond and Jim took his hand, standing up, and they walked to the water.

Once they were waist deep into the sea, Spock noticed that Jim was shaking. Distress flared through their bond, and Spock gripped Jim's hand tighter.

\- Ashayam? - it had been so long since Jim had been upset like that; Spock had forgotten how helpless it made him feel – What is wrong?

Jim looked at him, blue eyes gazing deeply into his brown ones, and the Vulcan saw with horror that his mate's eyes were filled with tears.

\- Spock – Jim whispered – I don't know how to swim.

A wave of confusion washed over Spock. Jim knew how to swim, he was sure of that – they had spent many afternoons diving into the English River on the outskirts of Riverside. And yet here Jim was, trembling like a green leaf exposed to the wind. Spock lifted his hand and touched his face.

His skin was cold. So cold it reminded Spock of his father, and the last time Spock ever touched him; a brief hold to his hand in his funeral.

\-  _James_ – Jim's full name was unusual in Spock's lips; he only ever used it a few times and these experiences had left deep scars behind. Spock suspected that he was the one on verge of collapsing now – Talk to me. Where are you?

And just as the words left his lips, he realized  _what_ was wrong in all that situation. He had assumed this brain was reliving this memory to help him pass the time while he was still deep into the healing trance the Romulans had put him through after Sybok left him at the hospital. But he had been wrong. This wasn't a memory. This was happening –  _now._

Their bond was shaking as much as Jim's body. Fear and pain and sadness flashed through Spock's mind – and it was overwhelming. Spock wasn't ready to have this turmoil of emotions thrown at him, he wasn't ready to have his  _mate_ throw it at him. It took his breath away and all he could do was grip Jim's arms, hard, trying with all he had to calm his t'hy'la down.

\- I don't know – came Jim's broken answer – I don't know. It's getting darker. Can you stay with me for just a minute longer? _Please?_

The tears rolled down Jim's cheeks. Spock pulled him closer and hugged him tight against his body.

\- Of course, I will stay with you – Spock was trying to stay strong, but he was confused, his mind was all over the place, their bond so unstable it was like a bare wire – I will never let you go anywhere without me.

\- You might need to – Jim whispered.

Spock pulled back, shocked, to look at Jim. Never once his t'hy'la had doubted his promises. Why do so now?

But Jim refused to let him go. Spock found himself once again pressed so tight to Jim that his nose was buried in his soft blond hair.

\- T'hy'la? - this was getting scary now. Spock wasn't used to be this confused when he dived into his connection with Jim. Things were much simpler when they were in each others’ minds; no need to search for words or concerns about possible embarrassments or crippling fears.

Until now.

\- I love you – Jim said, his lips touching the pointy end of his ear briefly – Please, remember that.

Just then, Spock felt a stabbing pain. Like someone had shot him with a phaser set on kill straight to his head. He let go of Jim for a second and grabbed locks of his own hair, closing his eyes forcefully.

Then it was over. So suddenly as it had arrived it was gone. Spock opened his eyes.

The water around him was too bright under the sun. Bright, cool and empty of any living soul but him.

\- Jim? - Spock felt like something had lodged on his throat and choked him. Jim was nowhere to be seen.

Spock closed his eyes and tried to reach Jim through their bond. Even when Jim was shielding Spock could feel him. Could feel the mix of restlessness and the dead weight of concerns that followed Jim everywhere these days.

But he felt nothing. And this, more than anything, frightened him the most.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time since I updated -_- But impredictable things happen  
> RavenBane97: thanks for being such a wonderful beta ;)  
> Enjoy :)

For a bunch of old school savages, the Romulans had a pretty high-tech hospital. It was fully equipped with advanced medical machinery that would have McCoy drooling in any other day, but since all that technology was being used to heal the bruises Ayel had caused on Carol on the to-the-death combat, the doctor was only mildly impressed. Or so it would be what the Romulans would think, because he would be damned if he showed any admiration for those bastards.

And just because Carol won the fight, that didn't mean that they were released. Three angry guards stood outside the room, glaring at them whilst gripping their spears, apparently only waiting for an excuse to separate their heads from the rest of their bodies. Any movement would attract their watchful dark eyes, so Leonard tried to avoid fast moves as much as possible.

\- What is taking them so fucking long? - Leonard growled, mostly to himself.

\- One would think that Kirk is good at destroying things, isn't it? - Carol said, obviously referring to his comment, even though he wasn't trying to engage any conversation on the matter.

\- I suppose – McCoy shrugged, pacing in the small space between Carol's bed and the glass walls that separated them from the guards – I'm worried about Nyota, though – he confessed, tired and distressed.

Carol's face softened a bit, and she reached out to touch his shoulder.

\- Let's not torture ourselves with the worst-case scenario just yet – she recommended, blue eyes full of sympathy. Leonard felt awkward under her so gentle gaze, and barely managed to utter a quick “thanks” under his breath. She was so unlike anything he had heard about her – so unlike her father – that it astonished him. McCoy wasn't good with this kind of earthshaking change, so his natural response was to step away from her. As soon as he saw the glint of the Romulans' spears with the corner of his eye, the doctor almost changed his mind about giving himself some personal space – but these thoughts quickly disappeared from his mind when he saw doors opening at the end of the hall, Uhura coming through them. Alive. Apparently whole. And covered in blood!

McCoy swallowed hard. Her red uniform was almost black and her skin and hair were both painted with crimson. Her movements were a little stiff and there was something haunting in her eyes – something that worried him more and more as she approached – but there was no sign she was injured herself. Leonard took a deep breath. At least there was that.

The guards stepped aside and the doctor realized that Nyota wasn't alone. Nero was with her, a deep scowl in his face. The Emperor nodded to one of the guards, and the glass doors slid open.

\- You are free to go – Nero almost spat, and Leonard saw the wrath of a predator that must let go of its prey even though its lunch is close enough to take a bite in the Romulan's dark eyes – Your aid to the Romulan Empire shall not be forgotten.

\- I would feel much better if you did forget about all of it – Uhura said. Carefully, slowly, afraid that this could be another trick, McCoy and Carol directed themselves to Uhura. No one jumped on their throats, but Leonard felt he would only be able to breathe again after they left this damn planet.

Fortunately, his wish was granted without delay. Apparently furious that they were leaving unscathed, Nero sent them on their way almost running from his guard’s spears. There was no diplomatic farewell or invitations for future visits, for which McCoy was deeply grateful.

His relief was short-lived though, for as they stepped into the shuttle and Uhura busied herself with the console, McCoy looked to the back of the vessel and saw Spock – still unconscious but looking positively better – strapped to one of the seats, his brother /captor by his side looking like hell, but no sign of Jim anywhere.

\- Nyota – Leonard asked, a little afraid of the answer, but the words were out of his mouth before he could over think them – Where's Kirk?

Leonard saw her shoulders tense up and she didn't look at him. Instead, she typed some coordinates and gripped a lever so strongly her knuckles turned white.

\- He didn't make it – a voice came from the back, and both the doctor and Carol turned to glare at Spock's brother. The Vulcan didn't seem bothered by their openly hostile expressions, his eyes following Uhura's ponytail instead – We must leave now, before Nero decides our heads would look better on top of his fireplace than connected to the rest of our bodies.

Leonard opened his mouth to retort, but Nyota was faster.

\- Sybok's right – she said, utterly shocking her crew-mates – Sit down and buckle up. Shuttle craft 13 leaving Romulus surface and returning to the USS Enterprise in four… three… two… one.

 

***

 

\- Amanda? - Winona blinked, her face going blank at the sight of the Sheriff in her threshold.

For her part, Amanda never particularly liked Winona Davis Kirk, former Starfleet Officer and mother of her son in law. Amanda knew that no parent could possibly be perfect and Winona had had a challenging task raising two kids all by herself, but she managed to screw Jim up  _big time._ Spock was the light of Amanda's life, but she couldn't help but be annoyed at him for choosing such a fastidious partner to share his life with.

Jim's very troublesome nature had been, after all, which led her to ring Winona's doorbell at her working hours, when she should be in her office making sure no one in Riverside managed to steal Jim's title as Biggest Troublemaker the Town Has Ever Seen.

\- Can I do something for you? - Winona inquired, a bit curious, a bit suspicious. In such a small town, it was impossible to avoid seeing each other, but they haven't spoken since their boys' marriage. And  _that_ had been enough of a warning as to never try and speak to Winona again, Amanda was sure. But Amanda needed to  _talk_ to someone; she needed to hear from at least one person who knew Jim well that he wouldn't screw this up. Winona wasn't her first choice, but she had to know – she had to know that Jim wasn't lying, that he was going to try his best to bring Spock back, alive and whole.

\- When was the last time you spoke to your son? - Amanda questioned, her voice just on edge of authoritarian, even though she left her badge on the car.

Amanda saw the corners of Winona's mouth twitch down and a defiant glint surge in her eyes.

\- It appears, Sheriff, that you forgot you badge and your warrant – Winona grabbed the door and tried to slam it shut. Amanda surged up and grabbed the doorknob.

And that, of course, only made Winona more furious.

\-  _Let go –_ Winona insisted – You are trespassing!

\- James kidnapped Spock! - something burst inside of Amanda, and she couldn't help but yell at the other woman – My son is sick and dying and  _your son_ took him away from me!

Winona relaxed her grip on the door, all the blood fleeing her face. Shocked as she was, the severe expression she always had faded and left her looking much younger.

\- Took him? - Winona repeated, as if she couldn't believe the words she just heard – Took him where?

\- Wish I knew – Amanda backed off a bit, stepping back into the porch – The Enterprise left almost a day ago.

\- I haven't spoken to Jim since he moved - Winona said in a clipped voice - I suspect he was quite happy to get rid of me for good.

A loud beep cut through the angry silence in which the two women stood. Winona turned her head to look at the old-fashioned communications console in her living room and spotted a red light blinking at the screen's corner.

\- Emergency call – Winona said, frowning – Those only come from the Federation.

For a tense second, they both stared at each other; Winona silently requesting Amanda to leave, Amanda silently refusing to go. Finally, Winona let out a sigh of defeat and came back into the house, letting the door open so Amanda could step inside.

\- Lieutenant Kirk – a man's voice with typical Californian accent came out of the speakers as soon as Winona accepted the call – I'm Admiral Christopher Pike, and I wish I was calling you in better circumstances.

\- It's just Mrs. Kirk now – Winona corrected him casually, but Amanda could sense some distress in her rigid posture – What can I do for you, Admiral?

\- You can tell me what the hell is wrong with your boy, that's what you can do – Pike said, and now the Admiral sounded angry – He stole a starship with the help of some very loyal friends and they won't tell us what your son is up to.

Amanda resisted the urge to jump to the comm system by fidgeting with her necklace. It had been Spock's gift for her last birthday, a precious purple gem from Orion.  _Surely,_ she believed,  _Starfleet knew the whereabouts of all its starships_ …

\- Stole a starship? - Winona repeated, dumbstruck. To disappear with Spock was one thing. They did that all the time when they were younger and still lived under their mothers' roofs. To disappear with a starship, however…

\- Yes, ma'am – Pike said, impatient – The vessel we entrusted to him, the USS Enterprise, never make it to Andor, where it should have arrived hours ago. We're sure this is no accident. Your son's friends have helped him to go off the radar.

\- I haven't talked to Jim for a while now – Winona repeated to Pike what she said earlier to Amanda – I don't know what I can do for you.

\- Maybe if you came to the Headquarters you could convince his associates to tell us something? - Pike suggested, hopeful. Amanda saw that Winona was about to say no and pressed the mute button.

\- I'll go with you – Amanda said. Winona looked sideways to her.

\- I don't know Jim's friends – Winona replied defensively – They won't talk to me. It would be useless.

Amanda fought the urge to lash out at her. The Sheriff didn't know the other woman well, but she could tell that something was off with Winona. Even though she hadn't been exactly a paragon of a mother, Amanda never thought she was cold towards her youngest son. That wasn't the moment to analyze Winona's odd behavior, though.

\- You might not give a shit about your boy, but nothing is more important to me than my son – Amanda bristled – We're going.

 

***

 

\- You have three options here, lads – Pike paced behind his desk, hands clasped tightly behind his back, his eyes piercing them – You can talk to me now, you can wait until Kirk's mom arrives and talk to me after she compromises your little secret, or you can spill every bean you have during you trial in the martial court.

Robb swallowed hard. He could feel the doctor and the nurse's eyes on them. M'Benga and Everdeen had reported to Pike everything that happened at the hospital; everything related to medical records and some personal observations as well. That had been terrible on itself, but then it got worse. Archer arrived, practically dragging Percy by his collar, fuming about the Enterprise's unauthorized stroll across the galaxy. Pike listened to Archer intently, but the other Admiral was so obviously ready to strangle someone that Pike suggested he should go out and take some air. Of course, that didn't help one bit, since all of Archer's anger was related to the fact that his Admiralty was now just a formality, but he did leave.

And now, as Robb faced certain expulsion alongside Jon and Percy, he wondered what the hell had gone wrong. Their plan was simple; to get Spock inside the shuttle and get the shuttle inside the Enterprise. Once the starship arrived in Andor, Jim would take the shuttle to Romulus. Obviously, this would've been a severe deviation from Starfleet regulations and Jim would most certainly be kicked out, but there would be no consequences beyond that. Things had gotten out of hand fast and Robb had no idea why.

\- Option number one has just been removed from the table – Pike said suddenly, waking Robb from his reveries.

Robb grimaced as two women entered Pike's office. The tallest one with long blonde hair and blue eyes was immediately recognizable – Jim's mother, Winona, for sure. The other one was a petite brunette who had a phaser strapped to her thigh and a stone expression that said she knew how to use it. Pike rose an eyebrow at the sight of the unexpected guest.

\- Mrs. Kirk, thanks for coming – he shook Winona's hand and offered her a tight smile – Who's your friend?

\- Amanda Grayson – the brunette said, ignoring pointedly Pike's extended hand and walking past him to stand before Percy. Robb saw his green eyes dart around, as if searching for help – I'm here to interrogate your cadets about James' whereabouts.

\- She's a police officer – Winona supplied, not bothering to look at them and focusing on the view granted by the window instead – She knows Jim as well as I do.

\- Not because he buys her donuts, I imagine – Pike commented, and Amanda shot him a glance that could melt steel – This is a Starfleet facility. Iowa Police doesn't have authority here – the Admiral returned to his serious I'm-the-guy-in-charge-here self.

\- Apparently, no one has any kind of authority here whatsoever – Amanda replied angrily – Since you let a delinquent steal a starship.

\-  _Shit –_ Robb didn't move as he heard his boyfriend, Jon, swear in a low gasp. For a moment, Robb thought Jon was reacting to Amanda's aggressiveness towards Pike, but then something else caught his attention. Hanging from Amanda's neck there was a small gem linked to a thin golden chain. Robb instantly recognized it. They had helped Spock choose it months ago for his mother.

And  _that_ was Spock's mother. Awesome. Robb felt like it couldn't get more complicated than that.

\- Ma'am, I don't know who you are, but I assure you that Starfleet…

\- You're Spock's mom? - Percy blurted out, interrupting whatever Pike was about to say – You're  _human._

And just like that, the Universe proved Robb wrong. Again.

\- What the hell is happening here? - Pike demanded, frustrated – I need answers. Now!

\- Sir – Archer was back, recomposed. Only then it occurred to Robb that the door was open, and several heads could be seen in the hallway belonging to Starfleet Officers pepping out of their own offices, happy to have a distraction from tedious paperwork – I just received an update from the Control Room. The USS Enterprise has been seen by the Mars' station, apparently returning to its space dock.

\- Well, apparently the man with my answers is back on the ground. All of you, come with me – Pike gestured outside the office – Ladies first.

 

***

 

Uhura had dreaded a few things in her life. She had dreaded the monster whose nest supposedly was under her bed when she was little, had feared to repeat the eighth grade because her grades in physics had been low all year long and had shaken as a green leaf as she waited for the acceptance letter to Starfleet Academy, thinking that her application had been declined. Those, she now realized, were ridiculous fears. There were so many other things to feared – so many terrible, dark, twisted things – that it was silly to fear something like a low grade.

The fear that was twisting her guts into knots was a different kind of fear. One that she never thought she would feel because she had always played by the rules. She had always been a good girl.

Good girls, she knew, don't get convicted of murder by martial courts nor do they get sent to prison.

And she no longer was a good girl.

Five of the twelve guards that went down in the Klingon cargo bay had been severely injured. The doctors and nurses on board of the Enterprise did the best they could, but they still needed better medical attention. Luckily, no one died, but even this small mercy didn't lift Nyota's spirits. Not when Sybok was sitting there, staring at her from his brother's bedside like he was seeing inside her soul.

\- What will you say to your Admirals? - Sybok probed. Carol had believed it would be best to keep Spock away from the rest of the crew, so he was taken to the Captain's quarters. Jim's former quarters.

Uhura was deeply uncomfortable here, but there was nowhere else for her to go. All the crew – Leonard included – wanted to know what had happened to Jim. And she just couldn't force herself to say it out loud. Not yet.

\- Will you tell them the truth? - Sybok continued, ignoring the fact that she was trying to ignore him – If you do, they will have to arrest you. Probably for life. You not only agreed to help a known enemy of the Federation, but you killed a Federation citizen in the process. This will probably warrant you a delightful place in Raxus Prime.

Nyota tried to pay him no mind, but it was impossible. Raxus Prime was a nasty prison-planet where dangerous criminals were sent to be stashed away from peaceful people. Once you got sentenced, there was no turning back.

\- Or you could lie to them – Sybok suggested in the same slightly mocking tone – You could save yourself and see how far they're willing to go to cover their own tracks.

Now all traces of humor were gone. Uhura looked at him.

\- Why would I do that?

\- To see how big of a mistake you made – the response was immediate – To see with your own eyes that your perfect Admirals are not made of sunshine’s and rainbows after all.

A couple hours ago, she would have answered him right away with something sharp and witty. Now, she just felt empty. There was no point in fighting him, anyway – this time, he was right. She had to decide what to tell the Admirals. Leonard and Carol had probably told the others what Sybok had revealed to them; that Kirk was dead. The details, however, were still privy to Sybok and Uhura.

\- What about you? - she finally spoke, watching him closely – When they ask you about your role in this, what are you going to say?

Sybok chuckled. It was a rough, humorless sound.

\- What do you want me to say? - he asked, his eyebrow rising.

Uhura frowned. This wasn't what she was expecting at all.

\- Why would you do anything for me? - she kept staring at him, looking for any sign of a trick, but there was none.

\- Do not confuse things now, lieutenant – Sybok said – I am not on  _your_ side. I am against  _theirs._

\- Nothing – Uhura rose from her seat – I wouldn't want you to say anything.

\- Then it is your decision what story to tell - Sybok looked up to the speakers. Sulu's voice echoed through the ship, announcing their imminent landing on the space dock just outside Earth. A Starfleet welcoming party was waiting for them there already.

Nyota swallowed hard. Welcoming party certainly sounded better than an arresting one, though she was sure they weren't expecting them with martinis and delicacies.

She looked at Sybok again and the Vulcan smirked at her.

\- Showtime, Captain.

 

***

 

Nyota Uhura was certainly a sight. Not in a good sense, though. Just as Robb laid eyes on her, he felt fear twisting his guts; she was covered in blood –  _red, human blood -_ and there was something haunting in her dark eyes.

\-  _Lieutenant –_ Pike was obviously shocked, his blue eyes wide as he took in the dark spots in Uhura's red dress and the smell of copper in her hair – What  _happened?_

- Sir – she spoke quickly, like she wanted this to be over with as fast as possible, her eyes boring straight into the Admiral's and ignoring everyone else in the hangar – Captain James Kirk has been killed in combat. He forced us to engage with the Klingons in Kronos after endangering a Vulcan's life. He lied to us, defied the Federation's regulations and now… now he's gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try uptade this at least once a week, and so far I have no idea how many chapters this story will have. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcome and I'll answer all comments. There are thousands of wonderful works on this website, so if you don't like my story feel free to go pursue another one like a civilized person. Leave kudos if you feel like it and I'll be back next week :D


End file.
